When You Meet A Certain Smirker
by SlimSwiftHZ
Summary: Okay this is my first fanfic. not very good with summaries so well this is ANOTHER version for when the blackthorne boys and gallaher girls come together just give it a try read and review Might be a bit OOC (out of character) Sorry! Rated T because might be some swearing in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic ... Wish me luck... give me way to improve if you dont like it hope you do! :)**

Hey my names Cammie Morgan... Well its Cameron but PLEASE do not call me that and I go to Gallagher academy it may look like a posh school for stuck up kids but its not I swear its actually a school for spies.

'Cammieee get up or ill...' Bex my room mate and best friend said I quickly woke up Bex is LETHAL well her real name is Rebecca but I recommend you don't call her that. I woke up and stumbled into the bathroom where I took a quick shower and I forgot my towel ... Some spy I am..

well my other room mate and friend Liz Sutton... Okay Elizabeth Sutton the worlds BEST hacker who can hack ANYTHING and I mean anything she's the nicest of my friends and the most clumsiest with her southern accent ...

then there's Macy McHenry... Yes the senators daughter my 3rd best friend and room mate and our living boy expert ;) and she is VERY deadly with make up after I got out of the shower I was attacked...

Yes I was attacked by my blood thirsty friends Bex and Liz attacking my hair and Macey my face when the finished The Torture that I have to go through every morning Macey gave me some clothes that I had to wear today... I hear you asking she's a spy and can't even get changes... Trust me I've tried and ended up in hospital No one comes between Macey and her clothes and her makeup so we were ready and started walking down to the dining hall.

When I walked in I could tell something was wrong Mr Solomon was not there and my mum looked a bit tense like she had a hard dilemma in her head. I ignored that and went to my usual space next to my room mates as soon as I sat down I heard Tina gossiping to the other girls about a brother school I didn't believe her but no harm in knowing more information right .  
"Hey Tina what's this about 'a brother school'?" I asked.  
She quickly swallowed her pancakes,  
"Oh have you not heard apparently its called Blackthorne and is exactly like Gallagher but for boys" She quickly said in one breath.  
*mental notes-Get Liz to research Blackthorne.*

**Okay i know its short but come on its my first one anyway like it or dont revieewwww! Thankss LUV YA ! XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey **

**Like to thank my reviewers**

**LoudNproud **

**Maddie Winters**

**Book Lover**

**Bella Goode **

**Thanks for reviewing , nice to know sm1 likes my storys :)**

Zach POV [Point Of View] :

Hi I'm Zach Goode ... Okay its Zacharay Goode but I suggest you don't call me that I go to Blackthorne a spy school.

I had woken up an hour ago went for a run and had a shower it was now time to wake up Grant,Jonas and Nick I decided to wake up Nick and Jonas up first they were the easiest and then as you can tell Grant is not a morning person.

So I decided to have a little fun and me Jonas and Nick started shaking his bed Grant jumped up screaming,  
"EARTHQUAKE"

But when he turned around we had hid under our beds so when he walked up to our bed we would pull his foot or something to freak him out didn't know what Jonas or Nick did he ended up running into the bathroom whimpering "Ghosts have taken the boys" We were bent over silently laughing and jumped at him he screamed like a girl HAHA

Half an hour later they were all ready and we made our way to the dining hall we were like idols to everyone me being amazing and the best in the school.

Grant you may think he's a dummy but he's the toughest guy in school me being the only person beating him in a fight and the second best in the school.

Jonas being the most amazing hacker only being beaten by one person who has still remained un known.

Nick being good at all the subjects and third best in the school and our girl expert not that I ask him for advise...okay you got me sometimes I do.

When we walked and sat in our normal seats Dr Steve our headmaster had started his speech when something caught my eye Mr Solomon sat at the staff table but now he was walking up to the podium to tell us something.

Must be important for him to come and tell us personally.

Thanks AND im looking for a BETA for the people who told me to get one ! Pleaseeee review. Taa

Bye for noww

Saffii


	3. Chapter 3

**:S Laptop broke so sorry it so late **

**but anyway thank you to my Beta MrsGoodeANot-So-TrainedMonkey **

**Lucy: Thanks ill sort that now**

**BellaGoode: Carry on readin an you will find out.. :)**

Mr. Solomon POV: I was now going to tell the boys of Blackthorne about Gallagher Academy and the exchange- "Well boys some of you may know me but for those who don't I'm Mr. Solomon and I don't regularly come here but today I am for one reason to tell you about your sister school..." I let the news sink in whispers broke out in the hall probably like me when I was younger thinking we were the only spy school. "And it is called Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women and some of you boys will be going..." Every one was looking around wondering who was going with me suffocating them with suspense. "Would Mr. William's (random name I chose for Zach's Cove ops teachers) class please pack their bags for a term to stay at Gallagher Academy." About 15 boys got up and went to pack their bags put before they got to the door I shouted "You have 15 minutes." Wouldn't want them to think they can take forever because I've become 'soft'. Cammie POV: Its true Blackthorne does exist don't know why but I think Blackthorne has something to do with Mr. Solomon's disappearance today. I told the girls and they agree with me well if something happening we'll find out at dinner the rest of the day went by quickly I was waiting for dinner to come. Time Skip-Dinner We were all waiting for any news about Blackthorne or Mr. Solomon so when my mum went up to the podium we were all listening. "So as you may have heard there is a brother school called... And just as we were waiting for her to confirm our facts about Blackthorne the lights went black and *CODE RED* was screaming in the background and my sisters and I were on high alert. Someone has broken into our school...and Liz was missing.

**Sorry for the short chapter but what im going to do now is like wait for 5 review and then update because dont want to update if no one going to read it! :)**

**Safiiii xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi thank to everyone who reviewed **

**well heres chapter 4**

Zachs POV:

There was a girl spy school!There was a girl spy school!There was a girl spy school!There was a girl spy school!There was a girl spy school!  
It was still taking a while to stick in my head... Would the girls be hot ,me and the guys will be spoilt for choice ,their probably ganna all want some of us but I must admit who wouldn't want Zach Goode. Mr Solomon came to the the front of the helicopter we were on our way to Gallagher.  
"Gentlemen listen we are about to land in Gallagher and this is the first time something like this is going to happen so I would like you to make a bit of an entrance." I leaned over to Grant.  
"Do you think they'll be hot?"

"Defiantly what hotter than spy teenage girls!" He said a bit too load Nick started laughing,

"Aww is poor Zachy Poo worried he won't be able to handle him self infront of girls." The whole class cracked up I whacked Nick hard over the head and the helicopter went back to a awkward silence until we landed we all just sat their waiting for Mr Solomon so after 8minutes and 16 seconds we started planing our dramatic entrance.

Zach POV:

Well this was the plan:  
1: Jonas was ganna hack into Gallager and make a code black.  
2: We drop down from the ceiling dressed in black.  
3:And ATTACK!

Should be easy though there just girls.

Jonas POV:

I was trying to hack into Gallagher it was kind of hard but by time I came to the last couple of firewalls it became easier because the person who was supposed to keep an eye on it was obviously at dinner.

Done it I've cracked into Gallagher WOW it was hard but I did it thanks to the owners laziness they should keep a more careful eye on it. I pressed the button and *CODE BLACK* was heard before I felt something on the back of my neck I passed out unconscious.

Grant POV:

We heard *CODE BLACK* that was our entrance we waited a bit but didn't hear Jonas telling us to go he was supposed to tell us when to go but by the looks of it he might have ran into some unfriendly people... We waited another minute in the end Zach said into our comms unit "Go Go Go and some one try and find Jonas"

We all dropped through the ceiling and instantly we had loads of girls charging at us...This one girl caught my eye she looked like a Egyptian Goddess she then came up to me we started fighting she was actually quite good for a girl anyway and then I felt a hard punch to the side of my head and was knocked down. Everything went black...

**Im still going to be doing the 5 reviews then update thing so REVIEW plz **

**Saffiyahh :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the people reviewed ...**

**So Chapter 4 :**

**Haven't done this before but as obviously i dont own Gallagher Girl.**

Zachs POV:

I saw grant crumple to the floor and saw a girl lean over him I looked around out of all the boys I was only one standing...pfft I was the best what did you expect. I then turned around to face another girl but all I saw was a nicotine patch coming closer and closer before I could move away it was stuck on my head. I was trying to fight against it and keep my eyes open but that was a fight I lost but before they closed I saw my attacker all I could say Is she it HOT!

Cammies POV:

There were two people left ... Make that 1 Bex just attacked one I walked up to the last one standing he turned around to face me and I quickly slapped a nicotine patch on his forehead before he could move, we were all looking for any hidden attacked when Liz ran through the door... "Help I put a nicotine patch on a person in the control room... But he's to heavy to move and there might be more."  
Then she saw the people on the floor ... " Oh you found them..." We all just stood there all the teachers had mysteriously disappeared we took all the people and took of there ski masks to show they were all boys our age to.  
"What should we do know" some one shouted.  
I though for a bit there were only about 15 the same amount of people in my cove ops class...  
" Take them to the basement and tie them to a chair make sure they don't escape." I shouted to the girls  
I took the last guy down and tied him to a chair . We were all in the basement me my cove ops class and the boys the teachers still havnt appeared yet which is weird but we'll sort that out later. We had been waiting about 10 minutes when all the boys started stirring we put on our ski masks so when they opened their eyes they don't know it is who's got them.

Zachs POV:

As I opened my eyes I could tell we were in a dark room it felt like interrogation we were all tied to a chair with the girls started asking us questions.  
"Why are you here."  
"What do you want with us."  
"How did you find us."  
"Did you cause the code black."  
We just sat their while the girls glared at us and then one of them said.  
"Well answer us."  
We all just sat their in silence like we had lost the ability to talk. Then the girls came up to us and slapped us ... Hard.

And then the door opened and two figures walked in I only recognised one and that was Joe Solomon the other one was a young lady that looked strangely like a bit older version of my hot attacker before.  
"Girls its ok go return to your dinner me and Mr Solomon will sort this" the lady said.  
All the girls walked to the door with a mumble of,  
"Yes miss."  
As soon as they went she started laughing.  
"That was *laugh laugh* amazing the girls *laugh laugh* got so scared." She then composed herself and stood their straight smiling at us." I'll go back up their carry on, on cue you will come in with Joe and introduce yourself." And with that she walked out.

Bex's POV:  
That was AMAZING haven't had that much of a intense fight since the holiday. Me and the girls are all waiting for Miss Morgan to come back and explain what's happening. We all just sat their in a awkward silence when the door opened and everyones head turned to wear Miss Morgan stood, she walked up to her podium.  
"Girls as you saw some boys just broke into our school these are the boys from our brother school Blackthorne that I was about to tell you about. But without further ado please welcome the Blackthorne Boys."

Zachs POV:

" ... - But without further ado please welcome the Blackthorne Boys." That was our que we all walked in following Dr Steve and Mr Solomon.

The girls just sat their in shock. I found the hot girl that attacked me with a nicotine patch and winked at her she rolled her eyes I smirked. We were up at the podium now and we were introducing ourselves when it came down to me Grant Nick and Jonas.

Cammie's POV:

There were 4 boys left to introduce themselves including the guy that winked at me before...  
"Hi umm... My names Jonas my code names Hacker and I'm on the re search track." Said the shy one.  
"Hey my names Nick I'm on the cove ops track and my code names Boss."  
"Hi my names Grant I'm on the cove ops track and my code names greek god." He said and winked at us.  
Then there was..  
"Hi my names Zach my code names mask and I'm on cove ops track."

And walked off. Then the blackthorne head master walked on.  
"Excellent, my names Dr Steve and that was excellent. So boys sit at a table."  
And with that the 4 boys came to sit on our table. Macey was eager to meet them and was literally jumping mumbling about 'have to get cute outfits for the boys'. The boys were sitting opposite us and Macey told them our names. The rest of the time it was just a very awkward silence. Until my mum went up to the podium.  
"Well girls the boys are new here so don't know their way around so it is Mr Solomons Cove Ops classes responsibility to show the boys their way around. Tour guides each girl will be paired with a boy-"  
And with that she started reading off who was tour guiding who.  
"Rebecca and Grant , Macey and Nick , Elizabeth and Jonas and lastly Cameron and Zachary."  
I looked at him and he smirked at me. Uurghh it was annoying already.

Time Skip-Morning

Maceys POV:

I had to make sure the girls looked nice for the boys so I woke them up two hours earlier... I am such a nice friend :p

Cammies POV:

"Cammieeee dear wakee up or this bucket of freezing water might give you a big cuddle."Bex said in a sing song voice.

"Ughh Bex its to early leave me alonee."I regretted that.  
She muttered a "I told you so."  
And dumped the whole bucket on me I screamed in shock.  
The girls just looked at me and laughed and Macey said something something about showers so I ran in the bathroom before they did anything else.

Zachs POV:

We planted bugs in the girls room. Now to see if they worked we turned it on to see bex chucking a bucket of water on cammie we all started laughing.  
" We should try that on Grant sometime." I said laughing.  
Grant quickly put on a straight face.  
"Do that and you'll die." He said in all to much seriousness.

**Well REVIEW doing the 5 review thing...**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMD im such a dummie i put the wrong one on Sorry well here is the proper chapter 6**

Time Skip-In the Hall Cammies POV: We were eating the chefs amazing cooking when the boys walked in Zach coming and sitting by me and smirking UUGGGHH i knew him for a day and already the smirk was pissing me off. "So Gallagher Girl, Your my tourguide." he said. "Gallagher Girl?" Haha Gallagher Girl so orignal "Yeah Gallagher Girl is that ok with you." "Um.. I guess so." "So it stays." He said SMIRKING. "uughh do you always smirk." "why do you like it." he said, cocky much. "Nah was just wondering." "Awwh Gallagher girl im hurt." He faked hurt. I laughed and playfully wacked him on the shoulder. "Come on class now. Think its P&E." "Ooh prepare to get beat." "Yeah whatever you say mate, but guess you havnt seen the gallagher girls in action." Bexs POV: oooh Zach just got his ass KICKED badly Cammie was showing no mercy and what the wierdest thing was he must be sore all over but he just sat there smirking like he planned it to happen the wierdo he obviously didnt. NO boy in a spy school would let ANYONE beat him and Zach would not make exceptions. If your wondering about mine and Grants fight it was Okay he had A weak right knee so i aimed most of my kicks there he was down it 10 minutes tops. Zachs POV: THIS IS WAR... i was literally a dead man walking everytime i moved my body disagreed with me but i kept on my mask and was smirking like i planed it they didnt call me the mask for nothing you know im pretty good at it. But Cammie was going DOWN but i knew she wouldnt go down without a fight so we had to plan our revenge sweet and carefull. We were sat in our room thinking of ways to get back at the girls. "How about... Covering their floor in goo so when they wake up they will be all goey its not to big but says 'dont mess with the blakthorne boys'." Nick said. GENIUS "Jonas could you get the goo for us and tonight we will check when there all asleep via the bugs and then 'plan dont mess with us' comences." Said Grant well thats that done know at least.

**Again im so sorry must have been so confusing :S**


	7. Chapter 7

**Because of the mistake most of you have already read this but for those who havnt...**

Time Skip- Morning

Cammies POV:

I woke up at Bex screaming but not at me and then it hit me she was being attacked i quickly jumped up in a fighting position to be squashed by goo i started screaming with Bex with woke up Macey and Liz after we finished screaming we were thinking.  
"Well its obvious it was the guys. But what shall we do for revenge." Bex said  
Then it hit me they would want to see our expression when we woke up so there were probably bugs in the room and instead of telling the girls and getting rid of them i said to the girls in Latin because i know Blackthorne dont do Latin so they wont be able to understand.  
"There must be bugs in the room speak ONLY in Latin because Blackthorne dont learn Latin and it will torture them." We all started laughing and then started thinking of revenge.

Zachs POV:

UGGHHHH the girls were talking in a secret language we couldnt understand even Jonas didnt know it he thought it could be Latin though if there plan was to make us stressed its working they are right in front of our face talking about there plan and we cant do nything about it we dont know it so they could hit at us anytime.

**Sorry its small**

**Saffi xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy well here chapter 8**

Cammies POV: We were talking in the dining hall when they boys walked in we were going to act all innocent about talking in Latin and pretend we didn't know it was them who did the Goo prank we wanted to see if they would admit it. And if they didn't it was WAR well if they admitted it it would still be war but you know... Liz's POV: I had a feeling Jonas was going to be the one to admit about the goo. So when he came and sat next to me I kept whining about 'some idiot putting goo in our room' he looked ashamed of himself I thought this is it he's going to admit it but NO he didn't. Jonas' POV: I felt so ashamed why did I help the boys poor Liz. I was going to admit we did it but I knew they boys would kill me then I don't know what to go. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. I've made up my mind I'm going to tell her it was us. Wish me luck. Bex's POV: Jonas and Liz went to talk this is it I thought Jonas is going to admit it. ... ... ... Liz is back he admitted It. The boys are DEAD they are not going to know what hit them when we finished... Well they are because there spies but you get the point. We were going to start of with a little prank and they will slowly get bigger *insert evil laughter* Cammies POV: This was the plan: 1. At night we were going to sneak into the boys room. 2. And then set the alarm so they wake up every hour. Its only little but trust me they were going to get much bigger. Time Skip- Night Time in the boys room Maceys POV: Just put 5 bugs near Nick the girls were doing similar to the other boys while Cammie got the Alarm clock and then in Liz's permanent marker so it would NEVER come of we wrote on all their mirrors 'NEVER MESS WITH THE GALLGHER GIRLS!' Take that boys haha **Hahaha in your face boys.** **REVIEWW PLEASEE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy, i would like to give a MASSIVE thanks to...*drum roll***

**_Zach-Goode's-Girl_****.xxx****: Thanks for the idea think your questions will be answered in the next two chapters ;)**

**BellaGoode:**** Thanks :) hope you like this Chapter**

TimeSkip-Middle Of the night

Grants POV:

UGHHH Oh My Days I'm going to KILL someone this stupid fucking alarm won't stop this is like the 5th time its went of tonight uugh. Mans needed beauty sleep.

Time Skip-Morning

Zachs POV:

UGHH not a happy fucking bunny right now had NO sleep last night NON and why you might be asking because someone messed with the stupid alarm clock so it went of EVERY single hour we were pulling our hair out trying to find it but we couldn't so we thought fuck it might as well get ready and guess what was on our mirror you guessed it Cammie and her friends did this they wrote on our mirrors 'NEVER MESS WITH THE GALLAGHER GIRLS' well tough fucking cookies this was WAR!  
We NEEDED our sleep!

Bex's POV:

When we walked into the dining hall at our were table there were some VERY pissed boys haha and that was the smallest of our pranks.  
I walked up to Grant and sat next to him he greeted me with a very angry  
"We know you did it and just to let you know we WILL get you back with something 100 times worse get ready to meet our evilness."  
With a freaky smile then all the boys stood up and left. Umm Okay then moving on...

Zach's POV:

This was the plan nice and sipmle we were going to ignore the girls and make them jelous with other girls. Lets see how they react to that..

Time Skip- 1st Lesson- Cove ops

Cammies POV:

We walked into Cove ops to find Mr Solomon was out so we had a substitute teacher she just fell asleep for the lesson which was bad for a spy teacher. But guess what?... Zach didnt sit next to me he sat next TO Tina Walters im not being mean or anything but REALLY... i looked over towards them and Tina was sitting on Zach lap and they were actully KISSING... I was kind of sad dont ask me why its not that i like him... its just that he pretended that he liked me and it hurt when i saw him kissing someone else.

Bex's POV:

I AM GOING TO KILL THE MOTHERFUKING IDIOT HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO CAM! He was sat at the back of the class sucking faces with TINA WALTERS and he always looked like he liked Cam but NO. I looked over to Cammie and hurt was visably written all over her face but as soon as she saw me looking she covered it and i hated that, that she thought she couldnt tell me about how she felt with Zach and that slut i was going to go over to Grant to ask what was going on but he was chatting up Elizabeth Davies (Random person i made up) i also saw Nick chatting up a girl didnt recognize her. UUGHHH if Jonas did this to Liz she would be in tears.

Zach POV:

I looked over to Cammie,Bex and Macey ,while i was sitting with Tina on my lap i know HORRIBLE, they all were disreetly looking at us so they did care i coughed in a certain way so Grant and Nick would know the plan is working we all got up and i got up with Tina and stood next to Cammie so me and Tina were kissing right in front of Cammie. Feel mean i could tell she was hurt but i cant back out now.

**Hope you like it :) REVIEWW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy its SOOO cold but it wont snow :( wish it would. **

**Anyways thanks for the reviews and there might be a fight with bex ;)**

TS- Dinner

Cammies POV:

TODAY HAS BEEN HELL. Tina and Zach sucking each others face and flirting REALLY loudly so half the class could here i was walking out of the Dining hall with the girls when i saw the face i thought i would never see in these halls ever again.

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

If you guessed Josh you were right. Oh My God what was he doing here. I could of said something, anything i about 21 languages but no i stood there with my mouth WIDE open.  
" , what are you doing here."  
AND then Mr Solomon stood out from behind Josh with PRESTON and 2 other boys.  
Macey joined the club with me and stood with her mouth open,  
"P..Preston what are you doing here."  
Josh and Preston walked over and Josh started to explain,  
"Well when we .. urmm broke up they were going to give me some tea but they thought i had some potential so.. um i started Blackthorne and well yeah." and then Preston said his story..  
"Well they thought it would be good for me to join Blackthorne to protect myself and stuff."  
And well you could tell he had been working out he looked MUCH better then from when i last saw him.  
"Umm well we have to go bye." we quickly ran off.

TS-Morning

Cammies POV:

I woke up early today to find Bex was missing and Macey was getting all her straightners ready.  
"Umm guys wheres Bex?" I said its not like Bex to go off in the morning.  
"Oh shes down in the PE barn so she can beat Zachs butt today" Liz said which really shocked me if you knew Liz she was anti violence. WOW and then i turned to Macey she held up loads of Make up and with a evil smile she said those words i was dreading.  
"Ready." and then they attacked.

TS-PE

Cammies POV:

I know i shouldnt say this but i feel sorry for Zach he is really getting beat up by Bex the whole class was just stood there watching while Tina was whineing about her 'poor Zachy' Haha he already had a black eye one broken leg and arm WOW JUST GIVE UP ALREADY.  
wow thats freaky he just gave up, and then to make it worse Macey went up to him and kicked him really hard in the *cough* down below *cough* area . He was lying on the floor withering in pain and i actully felt sorry for him dont ask me why. I was making my way over to him to help him get up when Liz walked over to me and shook her head.  
"Dont Cammie hes not worth it remember what he did." and then all the pictures of Zach and Tina snogging came back and i slapped Zach HARD.

**Sorry if they are abit of out of character but Cammie's really upset about what he done...**

**and Yeah Josh is back :o with a 'fit' Preston. **

**REVIEW for more :)**

**Saffiyahh**

**12 Days till Christmas :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey thanks for all the reviews sorry for the late update have LOADS of homework trying to get it all done before Christmas break any way here's chapter 11 hope you like it :)**

**TS- A week  
Cammies POV:  
Josh and Preston hang out with us now which Is cool and no annoying Zachary Goode who I am very glad to tell you is STILL in infirmary also Jonas talks to us sometimes and he started hanging out less with Grant and Nick which is weird...  
Jonas POV:  
I told the guys don't do it you'll lose them but no ass was all 'no who could resist my charm' ugh even thought I was his mate he still annoyed me like hell. They wanted me to do the plan with them but I refused to do that to Liz. Sweet innocent cute Liz. And know they lost the girls they are NOT getting any sympathy from me.  
Cammie's:  
Me and Josh were just walking around the hallways when he asked me something that stopped me."Cammie I know we didn't have the best relationship but would you give us another go." He looked so hopeful and sweet so I said yes. "Yes! Well Cammie ill meet you downstairs tomorrow at 8. But sadly I have to go now before the boys start wondering where I am." He said with a apologetic smile."Bye."I know this is bad but I feel empty like I'm on auto pilot and I'm just sitting here while my body does everything like I'm looking through my eyes but behind a piece of glass, but then someone interrupted my thoughts."Cammie."The one voice I used to love but now hate I had a urge to turn around and hug him but I didn't I just walked away.I didn't even know he was out of infirmary but I guess I wouldn't since we're not mates anymore.  
Zachs: "-we didn't have the best relationship but would you give us another go." I heard Josh say just as I came out of Infirmary. Wonder who Josh is talking to I turned my body a certain angle so I could see who it was and I found out it was Cammie. Wow and then she said that one word that made my heart crumble a bit she said 'yes'So when Josh had gone I made my self known that I was there."Cammie." Her body stiffened when she heard my voice and then she walked away like she didn't hear me. Oh Joy now Cammie is ignoring me its bad enough I have to walk around with a black eye and my arm in a sling luckily my leg healed the fastest. I was walking to my dorm when Tina jumped on me and I mean it literally I pushed her off of me and told her the truth how I was using her to get back at Cammie. She looked angry at first but then it was sadness and she ran off crying.  
Cammies POV:  
Me and the girls were in the common room with Josh, Preston and Jonas yeah Jonas didn't go off with some slut which is good because Liz would be distraught we were discussing what to do for our town day when Tina came running in crying. I know what she did with Zach was wrong but she was still my sister Me Macey,Bex and Liz ran up to her and she said those 5 words which set me of."Zach... Broke up with... Me."And then ran off with me I'm fine mess with my sisters you are DEAD.**

**Uugghhh doing this on my phone and the bold won't go off sorry stupid phone my laptops broke :( anyways hope you liked it REVIEW**

**Saffiyah**

**9 days left till Christmas :D. What are you guy going to get?**

**PPS... Review who you want cammie to choose: Josh or Zach**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed think it's safe to say she's ganna end up with *drum roll* Zach! Yeah we ALL knew it.**

**LoudNproud: cool really want to read heist society but never get the chance. **

**This is a longish chapter for you 'end of the world'**

Bex's POV:

That boy just doesn't get it does he first he messes with Cammie and now Tina. I know Grant and Nick were doing it as well but they weren't full out kissing the sluts they were just flirting. But I can see it In Cammies eyes she's got something evil planned and we are going to help her with that.

Cammie's Pov:

It was decided that we were going to do something that embarrassed Zach,Grant and Nick but not Jonas because he didn't do that to Liz. And basically we are going to take pictures and send it to the WHOLE school to show what dicks they are and then everybody's always going to take the piss out of them. I like this idea because it just doesn't last a day it last as long as everyone remembers it and I have an idea of how to embarrass them.

Macey:

Oh haha Cammie can be evil sometimes I would suggest to never get on her bad side. Anyway this was the plan to embarrass the guys:  
1: Break into their room.  
2: Give them a makeover with Liz's semi-permanent makeover (apart from Jonas)  
3:Take pictures send them to EVERYONE even the boys in Blackthorne.  
4:Take ALL their clothes even boxers and put slutty girl clothes in their drawers.  
So in the morning there going to run around with only their boxers with makeup on which only comes off in a week unless we use Liz's make up wipes. Aww love Liz and her AMAZING gadgets!

TS- In the boys room-night

Bex:

We were successfully in the boys room and I was giving Grant a makeover. I was dyeing trying not to laugh I looked over to Cammie and Macey they had the same problem, Liz was sorting out the clothes since we weren't doing it to Jonas. We all just finished, we took pictures, planted bugs and ran back to our room to email the pictures to everyone we then had some shut eye since we need to wake up early to see the boys reaction ( If you were wondering we crushed the 1 bug the boys had in our room when Zach went off with Tina. ) And then I remembered something.  
"SHIT we forgot to write never mess with the Gallagher Girls on the mirror."  
"Damn who wants to go and do it quickly." Macey said.  
"Shall I go." Cammie suggested which was a good idea because she was the Chameleon she'll be able to get out easily if they wake up.  
So we give Cammie a 'Liz' Marker and she ran off.

Cammie:

I got to the boys room and noticed Zach wasn't in his bed DAMN I quickly wrote 'Don't mess with the Gallagher Girls' on the mirror and ran off to go back to my room before Zach came back.  
I made it alive and unnoticed to my room to find all my room mates were asleep.  
"Aww guys thanks for waiting up for me" I said sarcastically to myself and got changed and went to bed to have a hilarious dream about the boys reaction.

Morning

Zach :

I woke up quite early considering I had a late night but the first thing I saw when I woke up was the signature 'Don't mess with the Gallagher girls' scribbles all over the mirrror. What have they done now a cautiously go to wake up the boys I keep thinking something going to jump out at me. I go to wake up Jonas first,  
"Jonas come on dude wake up something wrong."  
He opens his eyes a bit and then starts screaming I was standing over him so he must have been scared of me HAH  
"Zach man what's up with your face, are you trying to give me nightmares."  
*cough cough*"my face is what gets me the girls" I say and walk off, but when I pass a mirror I saw a myself but not the hot me a scary me I looked like a fucked up clown.  
"What the fuck Jonas why didn't you tell me." I point at my face indicating the fucked up clown look.  
"I did, what did you think I was talking about before." By that time Nick and Grant were up they saw me and started laughing.  
"Sorry to break it to you but Grant and Nick you look like fucked up clowns aswell." And then it dawned on me,  
"Ahh this is what the girls were talking about." Pointing at the mirror.  
I quickly ran into the bathroom to try and wash it off which failed miserably. Damn what am I ganna do.  
"You should go to Dr Fibbs for something for your faces." Jonas said while walking out of the door to breakfast. We quickly went to get changed when I opened my drawer I saw girl clothes.  
"SHIT the girls planned hard for revenge." The boys just nodded agreeing with me. At least I'm not the only one with only my boxers on and nothing else to wear.

Nick:

We decided to run to Dr Fibb's lab and then look for some clothes, thinking no one would be in the hallways at this time. But no with our look half of the flipping school were there taking pictures and laughing and infront of them all were Macey,Cammie and Bex. They walked up to us tilted there head to the side and in a eerily nice voice they said "Never mess with the Gallagher girls" At the SAME time WOW and then they slapped us! OW

Macey:

Nicks face when we slapped them. Aw to funny. They ran off to get wipes from Dr Fibbs well that's not happening we went all puppy dog eyes on him this morning giving him a sob story about why we wanted to get the boys back and he promised he would give them any. We were one step ahead of them already.

Grant:

Well that was no use we went to Dr Fibbs and he said he had non left pfft as if then we ran to the lost and found to see if there were any boys clothes NON uggh these girls are to clever. We went back to the D wing to see if there were ANY boy clothes they forgotten through the girls clothes but no the closest we had was a Pink shirt brilliant no uniform and no clothes to even go to tell Miss Morgan.  
"Guess we'll have to go like this." Ugh brilliant idea Nick -_-

Rachel (headmistress/Cammies mum):

Grant ,Zach and Nick ran into my office with clown looking faces and only boxers on they looked hilarious I held back my laugh.  
"Miss Morgan Cammie and her friends took our clothes and gave us a makeover with permanent make up and Dr Fibbs has no wipes left well he says he hasn't." Zach said in one breath what the girls did was funny and I knew what the 3 boys done so I didn't like them but my job as headmistress forced me too but Cammies my daughter so I gave them smaller uniforms Grant and Nick's were a bit small and then Zachs was MINI on him like he was wearing shorts and a really tight shirt and jumper he looked so funny. If you were wondering why I gave Zach the smallest not just because he did it to my daughter because her friends mean just as much to me but he went the furthest he out right started playing tongue tennis while Grant and Nick just flirted.

Afternoon

Cammie:

I was getting ready for my 'date' with Josh I was wearing Macey Approved clothes and they had just finished doing my hair I was wearing a red silk blouse with high waisted black shorts shorts with my black uggs. I had natural make up and had my hair in small curls. I looked 'bloody gorgeous' as Bex said.  
I was there at 5 past 8- fashionably late but Josh wasn't there I waited 10 minutes and I was about to go when he came running around the corner while doing his buttons up and his lips were a bit puffy but I let that slide.  
"I am so sorry time flew by and didn't realise it was 8 sorry." He said with a hint of guilt but quickly covered it up. He was hiding something.  
"You look...amazing" with the help of Macey.  
"Thanks you to, so where are we going"  
"Well the cinemas and then you know that new italian place... Well yeah there."  
After the date

It was 10 o'clock when I got back and the girls were still awake waiting for me to get back. As soon as I walked in I was bombarded with questions.  
"Did you get caught?"  
"Did he kiss you?"  
"Is he a good kisser?"  
"Where did you go?"  
"What was he wearing?"  
And LOADS more.  
"GUYS WOW." They were quiet now, I told them about watching the movie,going the restaurant and standing under the gazebo and we were about to kiss but some rude person came and barged pass me pushing me away from Josh.  
"Woow back up a bit at the beginning what do you mean his lips were puffy and his buttons were undone." Said Macey, I give Macey the look saying 'do you really need me to answer that'.

Zach:

I just pushed Cammie away from Josh she was going to kiss him under the Gazebo and I couldn't let that happen so I nudged her away I would have preferred to do it to Jimmy but he was at a angle where I couldn't but I knew where Jimmy was before he went to meet Cammie and I'm not going to let him mess with her.

**Review and will have more time to update because of WINTER BREAK so excited but school expect me torevise through holidays... Um NO! Anyways hope you like the chapter **

**6 days till Christmas! 2 days till the end of the world! And 2 days till HOLIDAYS! **

**Do you think we are going to die on the 21st?**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey**

**What some of you are doing! Haha so random I would do shout outs butttttt I'm in a rushhh sorry. **

**Anyways chappie 13 **

Macey:

When Cammie mentioned the puffy lips and the un buttoned shirt I instantly knew something was up I sent a look to Bex and Liz they nodded. We were going to find out what Josh was doing.

One Week

Still Macey:

We haven't found any dirt on Josh yet and him and Cammie are going on more dates but you can tell something is wrong with Josh he's not his normal self if you get me its like, he's lost in thought. So as low as this sounds we are going to stalk Josh take in turns between Me and Bex. Liz isn't doing it because she's quite clumsy so don't want her to jeopardise our mission by tripping. Josh just walked out of the hall I was about to follow him but then Bex went and I remembered it was her shift to stalk Josh. Oh My Gosh we sound weird!

Bex:

I followed Josh into the corridor where our room,Tina and Evas room and Mick and Kims room where but then Josh walked into Mick Morrisons room I waited outside for a bit and heard some kissing sounds. OH MY DAYS JOSH I S CHEATING ON CAMMIE! I walked into Micks room and pretended to be shocked when I saw them.  
"Ooh sorry I didn't know you were busy." I'm a good actress 'cause they believed it, and then in a eerily calm voice I said,  
"Josh you have 3 days to tell Cammie if you don't I will and either way its not going to end nicely for you either way." I gave them a sweet smile and walked away. I walked back to the hall and when I walked in Macey saw me and her eyes bulged out abit and then she put her bored mask on I gave her a nod telling her she was right Josh was cheating on Cammie. Macey gave Cammie a sympathising look.

Josh:

SHIT SHIT SHIT how am I supposed to do this Cammies to nice to hurt. Awwh Damn either way I'm dead. So in P&E when we were waiting for the teacher to come I told her I went up to her and nervously said.  
"Um hey Cammie well there's no easy way to put this but... You know every guy has 'his one' I just don't think your my one I think Mick is." She looked so hurt, she just walked off poor person she's paired up with.

After P&E

Cammie:

I was in a passage way crying. I missed Zach, when I saw him today he was so happy because today was the day the makeup came off and he was smiling ... Yes you read that right he was Smiling not smirking, how I miss that Smirk. I curled up in a ball and just lay there thinking when some one came in, I couldn't move I just didn't have any energy but then the mysterious person wrapped there arms around me and gave me a hug and I instantly knew who it was. It was Zach I just snuggled up closer. I know you must be thinking ' What is she doing' what can I say... I missed him.  
"Are you alright Cammie? I'm sorry" Yes he actually called me Cammie I know Newsflash.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry too I missed you." I admitted  
"I missed you too this whole prank war thing has got out of hand."  
"I agree. Friends?" I said holding out my hand.  
"Friends." He said shaking my hand.  
We walked out of the secret passageway and he told me about Tina and everything. I get it now he didn't expect it to get that big. Zach was walking me back to my room when Bex and Macey walked out of our room.  
"Leave Cammie alone if you know what's good for you." Macey hissed at Zach. But then I told them about Me and Zach are friends now and about the whole prank war and they understood the boys didn't expect it to get this big. But I could tell they were hiding something from me.  
"Night Zach." And walked in to my room and climbed in bed and fell instantly fell asleep.

Bex:

Swear if Zach hurts Cammie I will personally kill him and then bring him back to life and then kill him again. But what he said was true if us girls done that we wouldn't expect it to get that big.

Next day

Cammie:

We were all mates again which was good, we were walking to P&E when Zach pulled me aside,  
"Well Gallagher Girl... Um me and you are close and stuff... Yh so basically I was just like um wondering if you would be my girlfriend." Aww he was nervous.  
"Aww am I making Zachy nervous."  
I couldn't let the moment to tease him go.  
"Way to kill a moment Cammie, So is that a 'Yes Zach I would love to be your girlfriend'."  
"Haha yes it is Zach."  
I then he kissed me which was AMAZING I was shocked at first and was frozen for abit and then started kissing him back and playing with his hair. But then he pulled away. He must've seen my face because he said,  
"Its okay Gallagher Girl you can get some more later." He winked at me and we carried on walking to P&E.  
We were now in P&E doing climbing frame kinda stuff to strengthen our upper body muscles but I fell of when I was near the top think I broke it, oopsie daisy. Me and Grant were walking to Infirmary when we got there I was correct I did break my arm I had to rest it but still had to go class because 'spies never get breaks and rests'. We were about to go when Grant hugged me.  
"Hope your arm gets better, would stay with you but gotta to pick something up before lesson sorry. Love you."  
"Its orite I'm fine, Love you too byee."  
I said and he ran off. Guess I have to walk to COW by myself.

Zach:

I was going to pick up Cammie from Infirmary when I heard Grant say,  
"-Sorry. Love you." And to make it worse Cammie replied.  
"-Love you too bye." I know I just asked her out and stuff but I didn't expect her to go saying to my BEST FRIEND I love you too! What about Bex and Grant. I was a bit shocked I just turned around and walked to COW by myself.

Bex:

Zach walked into COW looking abit shocked and Annoyed he came sat by me and bumped into me lightly, a quick easy brush pass. I nodded to him saying ill read it in a bit and he sat in the seat where Grant normally sits I frowned at that and all he said was,  
"Read."  
So I took out the note it said,  
'I was going to pick up Cammie from infirmary when I heard Grant say to Cammie 'I love you' and she said it back but it wasn't like friend love it was deep and they were hugging. Grant only hugs the people he loves.'  
GOD he has a point maybe Cammie and Grant are secretly going out or something. I looked at Zach he had his mask on as usual, I hoped Cammie would be the one to make him show his true feeling but maybe not any more.

Grant:

I walked into COW late needed to pick up the necklace I ordered for Bex but when I when I went in I apologised to the teacher and was walking to my seat when I realised Zach was in my seat I looked at Cammie and she looked mixed between hurt and confused so I went and sat in Zach's normal space.  
"What's up with those two." I said pointing a finger at Bex and Zach who just gave us dirty looks.  
" I don't know I got here and they were sitting by each other in DEEP conversation and I don't think it was about football." She said and turned away. Okaaay that was weird I looked at Zach and he looked hurt, HUH don't get this. Have I missed something!

End of the day

Cammie:

All day Bex and Zach have been blanking me ALL day and I'm getting a bit confused to be honest. I was just sitting on my bed thinking about why they could be blanking me when Bex said to Liz,  
"Be Careful Liz don't want Cammie stealing Jonas now do we!"

**So what do you think is happening between Cammoe and Grant? Are they a 'secret couple' REVIEW to find out :) Hope you liked itt**

**Saffiyahh**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey here's chappie 14! Yay the world didn't end :L 'cause we totally believe it was!**

End of the day

Cammie:

All day Bex and Zach have been blanking me ALL day and I'm getting a bit confused to be honest. I was just sitting on my bed thinking about why they could be blanking me when Bex said to Liz,  
"Be Careful Liz don't want Cammie stealing Jonas now do we!"  
HUH I gave her a questioning look and she just snarled me. I don't get what's happening! I looked at Macey and she just shared my look. When Bex went to the P&E barn for some extra credit we all started talking,  
"I don't get what I've done."  
" I think it has something to do with you and Grant, maybe you've done something with Grant but they've got the wrong end of the stick and thought of it as more then friendly love."Macey suggested.  
It then dawned on,  
"Oh I know what it is."  
"Tell us tell us tell us pleaseee." Liz said getting a bit confused.  
"Well um I don't know how to say this but me and Grant are... Twins. And basically outside the infirmary he said 'I love you' so maybe Zach heard that and told Bex but they thought of Love Love not Brother Love." I admitted,  
"Should've know." Liz mumbled.  
"We have to tell Bex." I quickly said.  
"No duh sherlock but she won't listen. Think we should go through Zach." Macey said.  
So that what I was going to do tell Zach about me and Grant!  
I was walking to Cove ops later that day when I saw Zach by himself In the hallway I walked him,  
"Zach I know why you are not talking to me, please just let me explain."  
And then he Burst,  
"No, no you don't a get a chance to explain you know why because I don't give a fuck about you, did you actually think I loved you ,aw Cammie how could you even be that dumb it was ALL a bet who could hook up with the headmistress daughter first, and I won but only because you let me ,so go off with Grant now because I don't give a shit about you, you were all just a bet you fucking slag!"

Zach:

"-I don't give a shit about you, you were all just a bet you fucking slag!"  
You know the feeling when you say something and want to swallow the words because you don't mean them.. You do... Well that's how I feel. As soon as I said those words Cammie started to tear up and then she ran off I had attracted a crowed and they all just stood there looking down on me! I was ashamed ,I loved Cammie and I just lost her! Brilliant this is just straightening out to be the best day ever ,note the sarcasm (-_- )

Bex:

Cammie wasn't in Cove ops today and when Mr Solomon asked ,Zach said 'she's sick' and about 10 people started snarling him and some one shouted out 'I wonder who made her dsick you dick.' But Mr Solomon wasn't listening he wasn't there, he had gone to check on Cammie!

After Cove Ops

Bex:

When we got back from Cove ops Cammie was crying into her pillow, I went over to comfort her and all she said was,  
"I'm sorry I'm so sorry, I'm the worst friend ever!" And then went back to crying. I then remembered what she done and went back to my bed until Liz spoke up,  
"Bex please just at least listen to Cammie."  
Then Cammie spoke up,  
"Grants my brother."  
I rushed over to Cammie,  
" I'm so sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, am I forgiven."  
"Yes Bex." She said while smiling.

2 days later

Macey:

Cammie looks like Hell! She hasn't eaten an she doesn't sleep she just reads books listens to music and cry she hasn't been out of our room for 2 WHOLE days, we keep telling the teachers she's sick, and Zach keeps asking if she's okay, but we ignore him, Cammie told us ALL of what happened with her and Zach and all I can say is Cammie is the only reason he's not dead yet. Bex keeps begging her if she could at least punch him but the answer is always no. So today is the day Cammie is getting out of hell and back to the normal world and I'm going to make her look HOT to show Zach what he's missing. So me Liz and Bex woke up to make Cammie from looking like a tramp to a flipping super model! She was already wake so we just pulled her into the bathroom, she was out of it, she was in dreamland because she didn't even complain she was like the little rag doll but we are going to make her look like a natural barbie. It was Town Day today aswell so she could wear any clothes we want which will help Cammie! So in the end Liz was sorting out the hair while I sort out the clothes, I chose Macey&Cammie approved clothes which was a flowery skater dress with nude heels, Liz was doing her hair in a messy bun with two pieces of hair dangling down framing her face and we were going for the natural beauty look. In the end she looked like a summer angel.

Cammie:

After the girls had finished doing my hair I looked in the mirror and I'm going to admit I looked Good.  
The other girls were all ready dressed up, so we were ready to go we walked down the stairs to see the boys and the girls waved I just said 'Hi Grant Nick Jonas.' Ignoring HIM.

**Yep you were all right there sibling guess I guess i follow the crowd :L **

**But Uurgh Zachs mean! Poor Cammie. Wonder what's going to happen next chapter with Cammie and Zach :) REVIEW to find outt. I'll update if I get ...7 reviews!**

**3 days till Christmas WOOO hope yo. Has a nice Christmas! And I lovely holidays! And you lucky people who have snow get out there! Still no snow here :(**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi thanks for all the reviews**

Zach:

When Cammie walked down the stair I heard angels singing with harps and everything she looked good... Scratch that she looked AMAZING! But then she ignored me when she was saying hi. Oh no why did I say that bullshit yesterday!

Grant:

It was a very awkward silence with Zach and Cammie so I broke it :)  
"I'm hungry can we eat please I'm hungry please."  
So we went Pizza hut I LOVE Pizza Hut there chocolate cookie dough is FIT we were ordering our food and the waiter was flirting with Cammie, I could tell Zach was about to kill him, meaning he really did like Cammie so I sent Macey,Bex,Liz,Nick and Jonas a text.

Dude and dudettes, we need to get Cammie and Zach to talk the awkwardness is killing me.  
~Grant

This was the plan:

Got an idea, why don't we lock them in somewhere and say we aren't letting you out until you two talk.  
~Macey

Good idea but how are we going to get them there and where are we going to put them.  
~Liz

How 'bout the disabled toilet, but how to get them there?  
~Bex

How 'bout you spill something on Cammie and take her to the disabled toilets and then come back and we'll spill something on Zach so he has to go to the toilets put a bug there and lock them there with Liz' lock thingy.  
~Nick

Macey:

I 'accidentally' spilt my coke on Cammie so then we went to the disabled toilets and when she wasn't looking I put a bug,  
"One min need to get something from my bag that will help."

Grant:

When Macey came back the BBQ 'slipt' out of my hand all over Zach,  
"Shoot sorry man wash it off in the disabled toilets."  
So we got there I pushed Zach in locked the door and put Liz' thingy lock on so I had to say a word and then It will unlock! When I went back to the gang they were all crowded around Liz' laptop I went to see Zach and Cammie sitting on opposite sides of the bathroom.

Cammie:

"I'm sorry Gallagher girl." Zach said breaking the silence. "I didn't mean any of those things I said, I just saw you and Grant and my head exploded. But what I was sad about is that you went out with me even though you had Grant." I just burst out laughing.  
"Sorry but your too funny." I couldn't stop laughing I must have looked so weird. Zach pouring his heart out and I'm just sitting their laughing.  
"You think*laugh*me and grant*laugh* were together?" I then went serious, "just shows how much you trust me, 'cause I would totally go out with my twin." He looked shocked at first. And then he moved closer to me so we were nearly touching, and I had a bit of hair in my face he put it behind. I couldn't help it I melted into his hand. But then he walked over to the door and... Picked up a bug! Oh my gosh first they lock me in a toilet with him and then they put a bug in it. After he squashed he came back over to me.  
"Am I forgiven?" Zach whispered.

Grant:

Zach walked over to the bug and squashed it. Damn why! We walked over to the toilets and it was quiet TOO quiet.  
"Maybe they've killed each other." Yeah Bex.  
We unlocked the door by saying,  
'Love' and when the door opened and Zach and Cammie were on the floor in a very heated make out session, I couldn't help but say,  
"Yes Zach ,that's my boy." Everyone just laughed at me.  
We decided to leave the loved up couple to do what they want while we went to the cinema.

Zach:

After me and Cammie made up the gang went to the cinema while me and Cammie went for a walk when we got to the Gazebo we just sat there on the bench. We were about to kiss when everything went black, and I mean literally. Someone had put a sack over mine and Cammie's head. At first I thought it was Grant but then they would be laughing now so I went into assassin mode I tried flipping the person. But they were too heavy. So that failed but then the person put a nicotine patch on my neck. Shit! I tried fighting the unconsciousness but sadly I failed.

Cammie:

When I was plunged into darkness I tried to flip my attacker over but they were one step ahead and knew I was going to do it. I then got picked up and carried I tried kicking my attacker but they're good they didn't even flinch when I got chucked into what seemed like a van I was wondering where Zach is but then my attacker answered my question by lifting the bag off my head and I saw a unconscious Zach, aw he looked cute when he's sleeping. Totally not the right time to be thinking that. I looked around and saw the face I was least expecting.

**Sorry it's short but didn't have much time to write it. When I woke up in the morning my phone was beeping like mad and i must have looked like this :D**

**Anyway 2 days till Xmas! And I would love for you to review for my Christmas! AND who do you think has got Cammie and zach!**

**Saffiyah xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyy sorry I havent updated in a while. But here ya go hope ya like it ! And hope ya had a nice Christmas!**

Cammie:

I saw Josh and Preston and some other guys I didn't recognise. Oooh now I get it. It was a Cove ops test. But then I started doubting it was when they opened the door without stopping and chucking Zach outside.  
"What the heck why did you do that." I said running up to them about to jump out.  
"Cammie we don't need him we only needed you he was just a obstacle." Josh explained.  
"Huh! What! I don't get it did Solomon set this up." I was confused now.  
"Cammie, you don't get it do you, this isn't a Cove Ops test! This real life. And we are here now so shut up and move."  
Wow Josh has changed.  
I was blind folded and felt something injected into me.  
I felt really tired now. Guess I could rest my eyes for abit.

4 hours later

Cammie:

I woke up and I was strapped to a table I looked around there was a table with some vicious looking knives and nothing else in the room all the walls and floor were white and I was even wearing what looked like a hospital gown. God am I in a mental hospital.  
And then some lady walked in she looked strangely like Zach with the green eyes black hair and smirk but hers was more evil. She walked up to the table picked up a sharp knife, and walked up to the side of the bed, she dragged it down my arm leaving a trail of blood.  
"Hello Cameron I'm Catherine Goode and your going to do exactly what I say or its not going to end nicely for you." She said with a evil smile, and then It settled in me her second name was Goode and so was Zachs and she looked like Zach. Oh My Days she might be Zachs mum.  
"Yes I am Cameron, I am Zachary's mother." Ooh guess I said that allowed. Oh damn it was a trap Zach never liked me he just wanted to give me to his evil mum, but why was he chucked out of the van.  
"Wha do you want with me." I whispered.  
"Well Cameron I knew your farther, and well I killed him, like how I might kill me if you don't do what I ask. But your farther had some information I wanted, but he didn't give it to me so I killed him." She said playing with her knife, I started to tear up. But I would not show her my weakness.  
"So Cameron dear have you heard of the Circle of Caven." Shoot I had an my mum told me about them there not exactly the nicest people, and now they killed my dad. For the rest of the day she kept asking me questions that I didn't know the answer to and kept cutting me if I didn't answer.

Bex:

Its been a day since Zach and Cammie have gone missing and everyone is worried apart from Josh he looks like he's hiding something. But Miss Morgan has taken it the worst. She's constantly locked in her office and doesn't come to make announcements in dinner.

Another 2days

Cammie:

Its been torture I don't have what Catherine wants but she's determined to believe I have. So I'm losing quite a lot of blood. But today was the worst she came in with a gun.  
"Okay this is simple don't answer my questions and ill shoot." She explained ,and asked loads of questions that I had no answers to. She shot me in the leg searing pain went through my body, my eyes teared up but I refused to show a weakness . Then medical people came in took the bullet out and bandaged it up and left it was covered but still hurt because I had no medicine. She then held it up to my head and whispered,  
"Answer or die." And I started crying and not little tears I'm talking floods, pictures of my mum, Zach and the gang and my family came in my head and then all the pain from the past 3 days came, and I just sat there crying, Catherine looked shocked,  
"Just kill me why don't you because I don't have the information that you want." I burst out. And she just stood there, and then she walked out. That night I cried myself to sleep ands then medical people came and sorted out all my cuts and my leg and this time gave me medicine so by the end of it I felt much more .. Alive. At night I still had nightmares but I guess nothing could change that. When Catherine came in the morning she but a hand on my shoulder I tried to shuffle away at first but then she said something that truly shocked me,  
"I'm sorry Cameron dear." And she actually meant it you could tell by the look in her eye  
I AM SO CONFUSED.  
"I don't get it, aren't you supposed to be killing me."  
"Yes, but I decided to change my mind, I realised it is wrong to do this, so I am going to leave the COC." WOW.  
"Okay so can I go back home?"  
"Yes Cameron, and when we get there would it be possible to talk to your mum?"  
"Why?"  
" I'm going to need some help trying to shut down the COC."

Bex:

Its been 4 days now since Cammie and Zach have gone, we're going to look for Cammie and Zach if they don't come in 3 days.

Cammie:

We were on our way to Gallagher I hope Zach's okay.  
I kept looking at Catherine and she looked... Normal. Normally she doesn't, just to clear things up. I was started to worry. Come on helicopter go fasterr.  
What if this was all a trap and Catherine was only taking me to Gallagher to get my mum outside and then kidnap her aswell. Oh crap.

**Hope you liked it review pleaseee! I'll update when I get 7 reviews :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyy Thanks for all the reviews I know I said 10 but its new years so what the heck. So here ya go.**

At Gallagher

Cammie:

We had just reached the outskirts of Gallagher, I was still praying that this wasn't a trap. We headed to the academy. I was then blindfolded and very tired...

I woke up in Gallagher I was in the secret passage way next to my mums office. I was then dragged into my mums office. My mum looked shocked and then pleased and then confused.

"What do you want Catherine." My mum whispered.

"I want for you to listen."

"Fine, sit down."

And then Catherine waved away all the guards and sat down.

"Nice office Rachel."

I wanted so badly to go hug my mum but I was to scared to move. What if this was all just a trap.

"Okay I want you to listen very carefully Rachel to the story I am about to tell. There once was this little girl and she adored her mother so when she came back from Gallagher and her mother forced her to join a agency she did, but then when her mother died she became head of the agency , that agency forced her to kill people, and she did but she didn't want to she was forced to! So when she had a mission to kidnap this girl, she did it and then she realised the wrong in it, and is now hoping to shut down the agency, with some help. That girl was called Catherine, Me!" Catherine said.

:o maybe she really wants to shut down the COC.

"So when are we going to start." My mum said destroying the awkward silence. I ran over to my mum and hugged her.

"I've... Missed ... You ... So much." I said through sobs.

After I had calmed down I went to see the gang. I walked into our dorm room, and they didn't even look up, they just sat there looking sad.

"Errm... Hey guys."

Their heads shot up. They ran over to me all giving me REALLY tight hugs.

"Oh My Gosh Cammie your back."

"Your back from where ever you were , are you okay."

Macey didn't say anything she just looked up and smiled and that was enough for me, Macey wasn't one for showing emotion but I got her. After a lot of fussing over what I was going to wear I was ready, I was so excited this was the first time I was going to see Zach. We pushed open the door and walked in me in the middle. There was a lot of gasps and people whispering but I was only looking for one face.

Zach!

And I looked everywhere and he wasn't there my legs started to mess up so Bex was dragging me to the table were the boys still were. After lots of hey cammie, your back and how are you. Grant asked me a question, the question that changed everything.

"Hey Cam, Where's Zach?"

I gave him a questioning smile.

"Urmm what do you mean?...Isn't he here."

Dread filled Grants eyes.

"No." He whispered.

"Is this some kinda sick joke! Where is he?!" Why won't they tell me where he is . I think I deserved to know I was just tortured by his mum,I bet he's scared. Yeah that's what it is, he thinks I blame him for what his mum did.

"Tell Zach Its okay, I don't blame him." I whispered.

"Cammie you don't get it, he's not here, we thought he was with you. He hasn't came back since." And then I did the weirdest thing ever, I started crying and not quietly it was loud bawls. Everyone was now looking at me... brilliant. Note the sarcasm. This was the worst thing to happen to a pavement artist, have everyone look at them. But forget that ,I had to find Zach I know I hadn't known him for that long but now I know him I won't be able to live without him, even if it meant with his annoying smirk.

Zach:

I had been walking for ages just trying to get back to Gallagher and Cammie. I had gotten attacked on the way and my leg didn't really make it safely. I broke it but I'm still walking on it, if it means to get Cammie then I will do anything. I had just reached Roseville so now it was just to reach to Gallagher but I felt my eyes drooping. Oh no, now is not the time. I had just reached Gallagher and I saw the guards but I tripped and in that time my eyes decided it was a perfect time to sleep.

I woke up to two people talking it was Mrs Morgan and Cammie.

Cammie, I missed her!

"Gallagher girl." I croaked out. She quickly gave me some water I drained the whole bottle. 'I was thirsty' ,was a total understatement.

"I don't get it what happened."

"Well you got chucked out of the van,and then Josh and Preston gave me the delight of meeting your mother."

Just then some one walked in. And that someone was the person I thought I would never see again. But especially in Gallagher. It was the least place I would expect them to be in. And that person was my mother. I went to grab her but my leg had other plans. All she did was 'tsk' me and tell Rachel she needed to talk.

"What is SHE doing here."

"Well she's helping us close down the circle we have already closed 2 small bases down."

"And you trust her don't you. Cammie you don't get she's a scheming evil witch."

"Well Zachary, she brought me back home so I guess she's not that evil." She sounded annoyed but she didn't get it, Catherine killed my dad while she forced me to sit there and watch and then shiped me to blackthorne. I hated that women she didn't deserve my dad. And she does not deserve my trust.

...3 days later...

Cammie:

Zach has been moving further and further away, he doesn't hang out with us and barely talks to us. And Catherine has been helping us more and more and more we have now shut down 12 bases they were small but still helped.

Zach:

I've been doing some re-search trying to find out what she's up to. But nothing. I can't sleep at night either so I just rome the hall ways. But this time it was different I saw my mum sneak out of the headmistress office. I tried to stop her but my legs still weak.

**...Morning...**

Today I found Cammie,Bex,Liz and Macey and told them to come to Mrs Morgans office when they all got their I told them all about what I saw last night. But they didn't believe me.

"Zach I know you don't trust your mother but please just give her a second chance she's been helping us all loads, all we need is you to believe us and help us. Zach all we need is you." Cammie told me.

"You may not believe me know but trust me, when the day comes and she disappears don't come running to me."

**...Later that day...**

Cammie:

We were going to go shut down one of the main bases today while the rest of the school had a town day, at first my mum was worried about leaving the school by itself, but in the end she agreed to it. So now we were all dressed up in black leather cat suits going to close down a COC base and guess where it was. It was in one of the old warehouses near Gallagher. So we were all waiting for Catherine to give us a sign to say it was all clear... But it didn't come. We have been waiting for half an hour now. Mum thinks Catherine might have ran into some trouble so to wait. Me and the girls are starting to get bored now.

**Well hope ya like it. :)**

**-Do You Think Catherines gone good?**

**-What do you thinks happened to Catherine?**

**-And if you have any recommended fanfiction, comment the name please. **

**-Thanks xx**

**~Saffiyah**

**PS: Happy New Year :p**

**PPS: Kindaa got a writers block :s i know ANNOYINGG but yeah idea would be appreciated. :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey sorry it's took so long don't really know what to write anymore but on the bright side we got 100 reviews WOO happy dance thank you, and sorry it's short but here ya go!**

Zach:

The schools empty today apart from me. Its been pretty boring, I decided to say because my legs been REALLY itchy and its awkward itching it in public every 10 seconds. So I've had one LONG shower and now I'm currently walking the halls but then I heard one of the doors open. I was supposed to be the only person in school all the teachers went on the mission and the students were in town. So I sneaked up to the front door and saw my mum sneaking in I decided to follow her she end up going to Mrs Morgan's office. What the heck is she doing I followed her 10 minutes later so she wouldn't hear me and then I quietly opened the door so she didn't even notice and I found her leaning over the CIA linked laptop with a memory stick plugged in. She was trying to get all the information the bitch.  
" I knew you couldn't be trusted." I said stepping out of the shadows.  
"Aw Zachary you finally decide to speak to me."  
"What are you doing!"  
"I think you know what I'm doing sweetie, after your dumb ass girlfriend decided to trust me,I hid cameras in this office to find out her password and then I let them believe that I was on their side by shutting down some Fake bases and now I'm helping them shut down one of the main ones or so they think." Oh she was evil. "So excuse my Zachy but I really have to go." I hated that name. And she knew that I turned around and whacked a napotine patch on her head. But no it couldn't be that easy. She just laughed in my face.  
"Its going to take more than that."  
I slapped my last two patches on her head and her eyes started to droop. I did it victory dance . I grabbed the usb and grabbed my mum and brought them both out of Mrs Morgan's where Cammie, the girls and the teachers were all standing with shocked faces and then I realised what it looked like.

Cammie:

We had decided to go back to Gallagher but when in I saw Zach holding his unconscious mum and a usb.  
"Zach, what is on that memory stick." My mum asked Zach calmly.  
"The CIA database." He replied just as calmly.  
And that's when hell broke loose my mum kicked Zach in the head knocking him unconscious just as Catherine woke up grabbed the Usb from Zach and ran away. Joe started running after her with my mum. And we ran up to Zach's limp body. He was right, Catherine was evil and non of us listened now she had got away.

**Hope you liked it. I have been sat here for ages thinking of what to write and my brain just won't let me think of any ideas :( sorry but if you have an idea please tell me :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**heyy i would like to give a massive thank you too Zachs-Goode-Girl-xxx for giving me a idea. Well here is Chapter 19 hope you like it.**

Zach: I woke up in my bed with a banging headache I got up to see Cammie in a chair next to my bed and then the memories of what happened came flooding back to me. My head still hurts by getting kicked in the face with Mrs Morgan's high heeled boots. I just sat on my bed looking at Cammie, My Gallagher girl, she must have felt my eyes on her 'cause she cracked open a eye to see me up, and she gave me a massive hug, I hugged her back just as tightly, I missed her I had let her slip when Catherine came and that was the wrong thing to do. I just wanted to live in this moment forever, but then I felt my shirt getting wet, I looked down at Cammie to see she was crying. I wiped the tears away and she melted into my hand. "Gallagher Girl, what's wrong?" "I should have trusted you and non of this would of happened, I am truly the worst girlfriend ever." " No Cammie don't think like that, you did what felt right at the time and that was good but its just my mum, she's a bit crazy." She gave me a sad laugh, we sat their in each other arms, for half an hour until Jonas and Liz came to get us. We all walked down to Miss Morgans office and I noticed Liz kept giving me side way glances, that was strange have to look into that later, when we got there all the girls snarled me and the boys smiled I sat down and explained everything to Miss Morgan when I had finished she said, "Thank you Zach if you would all go back to your room for the night while we process this information." We all nodded and went back to our rooms. Cammie: As soon as I got in the room I was bombarded with question I only heard two though; "You actually believe him?" "How could you believe him?" " Its not that hard, guys you need to calm down he was helping us all, do you know how hard it would be to have to fight your mum." They all just stood there for abit but then Bex said, "Yeah well from where we were standing it looked like he was going somewhere with her, Cammie we don't trust him." Then Macey spoke up. "So your either with us or with him." "WHAT! You guys can't do that to me, I believe him you can't just kick me out." "Watch us." Bex snarled me, grabbed my arm and chucked me out of OUR room I was too in shock to fight back. I ran to the place where I felt safe...Zachs arms. I ran to his room and quickly knocked. "Who is it?" Grant shouted. "Cammie." I said. Zach opened the door with a smile on his face which faltered when he saw my face it was tear stained and my eyes were big and bloodshot. "Who did this to you?" He said getting ready to beat them up. "Bex and Macey." I melted into his arms, "they kicked me out because I believed you and they thought you were lying." He started stroking my hair and saying soothing words... Zach: -i believed you and they thought you were lying." I started to stoke her hair and said soothing words she was asleep before I knew it. I carefully put her on my bed and looked up all the boys were staring at me. Grant was the first to speak. "We'll go talk to them. You just chill and look after Cammie." "Thanks Grant, I can't believe they would do this." I said staring at Cammie, she had such a cute nose... The door closed... Oh they must have gone... 10 minutes later they were back. "They didn't answer." Nick said and that he would try in the morning. " So is it okay with you guys if Cammie stays here?" A mixture of 'Yeah' came I quickly got changed and saw all the guys were already asleep I turned the light off, and just lay there in bed watching Cammie I kissed her nose. "Goodnight Gallagher girl, Love You." And with that I went to sleep ready for the next day... I got up at 6.30am and went for a jog when I was finished I woke up Cammie and the boys got changed while Cammie just stared into space I was seriously worried for her when I got changed I went with her to get some clothes. We knocked on the door it opened but no one said anything, Cammie wouldn't move she just stood there. So I went over to her cupboard grabbed a bag and chucked some clothes her toothbrush some make up and some other stuff *cough cough* which looked very nice may I just say. I ended up having to pick up Cammie she just stood there in the doorway. "Oh please don't hurry back." Bex shouted after us. I felt like going back there but Cammie was not feeling okay. When we got back to my room she stood up grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom without saying a word. She came out with a hoodie and skinny jeans with her hair in a loose bun with only lip gloss on, with that done we went to breakfast Cammie got a fruit salad but only stared at it. I felt so useless I hate it when someone sad and you can't do nothing to help. I put my hand around her waist and pulled her closer and she snuggled into my chest and started finger drawing leaving a trail of fire. Cammie had just fallen asleep but I couldn't sleep I played with her hair for a bit but then I decided to go for a walk, that's when I heard it. **Hoped you like it! lookin at catching fire pictures :o IT IS GOING TO BE EPIC...!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyy I am so sorry for the late update.I had written the story on my phone and I've lost my phone :'( so that's why I haven't updated I've been looking for 2 weeks now. But still no luck and what's worse is I lost it in someone else's house so when I Remeber what I wrote I'll update. :) sorry **


	21. Chapter 21

**Heyy, Team Peeta all the way :p watching hunger games while writing this :D Sorry its been a long wait but thinking of finishing this fanfic. But I got another one coming on :p Its called after a storm comes a rainbow, here's the thingy: **Cammie Is now working for the CIA, After a rough ending at Gallagher Cammie had tried to move on ,she was fine until she got put on a mission, a mission that would change her life. **Read it please and tell me if you think I should carry on.**

**But here's chapter 20. :D hope ya like it. I was thinking maybe two more chapters and then finish it. **

**Still havnt found my phone so**

Previously:

I decided to go for a walk, that's when I heard it.

Zach:

The scream.

I quickly ran toward the general directions and I saw Liz screaming her head off I quickly went over to her and tried to wake her up and nothing worked so I ran to the bathroom got a cup of cold water and chucked it at her. She woke up.

"UGH Zach what are you doing to me." She shouted.

"Waking you up."

"So why am I here."

"I found you here and you were screaming your head off."

"Oh." She whispered.

"What's the matter."

"Nothing just had a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yes Yes I do, everyone always think, OH Liz is okay but no not I am not okay."

"Tell me about it?"

"Okay well basically, my parents were going out for there anniversary yesterday and they got attacked, really badly there was knifes and everything and there in hospital luckily my little brother wasn't there but he's staying with my auntie, they rang me yesterday at the hospital and they won't even let me visit my OWN parent in hospital I mean it is my mum and dad I should be allowed to even visit but NO my stupid aunt deborah thinks she knows everything so I can't even visit what if they're hurt really badly."

She ended up crying really badly.

"Aw Liz it'll be okay, I'm sure they'll be fine, I think its just that your auntie just doesn't want you missing school even though you know everything."

"Hahaha yeah. Guess I'm going to bed now early day tomorrow."

"Okay night." And gave her a hug.

She hugged me back.

"Your not as bad as the girls say you are."

"Haha thanks."

And she walked away.

"Nice to know I'm not the bad guy." I said to myself walking away. When I got back Cammie was in a weird position all straight and frozen with the blanket wrapped around her legs. I went over and started stroking her hair what was it with Today and Nightmares. She woke up with a her eyes wide open.

"Zach... Zach?." Then she saw me, "oh your here."

"Its okay babe I'm not going anywhere." Then she gave me a massive hug. Then we both fell asleep like that.

I woke up from a bad dream it was of My mum and Cammie. So I went for my jog earlier than usual and saw Bex when our paths crossed she gave me a dirty look and said,

"Move Zachary." Oooh she knew I hated being called that.

"Why don't you Rebecca." She balled her hands in to a fist.

"Just leave Cammie alone okay!"

"Well your the one who kicked her out."

I saw the hurt in her eye.

"Look Bex I'm sorry if you don't believe but Please don't take it out on Cammie." And she just ran away...

Was that a good sign? :L Bex always confused me.

When I got back to the room the boys were already awake.

"Hey dude we tried waking Cammie up which Failed Epicly. She punched me ...in the face... And she had a ring on." Me and nick just started laughing at Grant who gave us annoyed looks. I walked over to Cammie.

"Gallagher girl.. Wake up."

"NO." She shouted like a little kid.

So I went over and kissed her full on and when she stared kissing me back, I picked her up bridal style so she bit my lip hard. :(

"Oww What was that for?"

"You took me out of nice warm castle in to the freezing dump."

I started stroking the wall.

"Baby its okay she doesn't mean it she's just jealous." I said with my gorgeous smirk. She just rolled her eyes and walked off into the bathroom. When she had got changed we went to the dining hall and sat at our new table and Liz walked over.

"Hey Liz." Cammie said with the brightest smile on her face.

"Hey Cammie,sorry about Bex and Macey they're...Urm well I just came to tell you I do believe Zach is good." She said with a shy smile. She looked at me and I smiled at her.

"Hey Liz, how's your family?" She blushed at her outburst yesterday.

"oh yeah they're better." She said with a sad smile. The boys and Cammie looked confused but let it slide luckily.

Liz sat down next to Cammie and they started talking. Everything was fine until Bex and Macey walked up to us.

**Aw poor Liz. REVIEW pleaseeeeee.**

**Reviewww what you thinks going to happen with Bex Macey and Liz. :)**

**~Saffiyah xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Helloooooo, thanks everyone for reviewing. Just finished reading City Of Bones :o It is AMAZING, if you havnt read it yet…. You need to, reading City of Ashes now :)**

**Anywaysss Heres Chapter 21...**

_Liz sat down next to Cammie and they started talking. Everything was fine until Bex and Macey walked up to us._

"Hey Liz, why aren't you sitting with us?" Bex said not even trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Well just catching up with Cammie and the boys." Said Liz, her innocent self thinking nothing was wrong.

"You saw them yesterday though." Bex said obviously trying to get Liz away from me and Zach.

"Well im still going to talk to them aren't I." Liz was clearly annoyed then.

"Well we thought you'd sit by US since WE are you friends and would NEVER lie to you." Bex said _(a/n words in capitals are emphasised not something else…)_

"Well…" Liz looked really uneasy I nodded and smiled saying _I understood and it was okay_.

"Well you are my friends so come on." Liz said sighing.

Bex, Macey and Liz went off walking to the corridor.

"Aw Man poor Liz." Zach said looking really sad.

I looked over at Jonas and he looked like he was going to cry.

**Liz POV**

We were walking down the hall back to the room, when Bex said,

"Liz, Do you believe Zach?" I instantly replied,

"Yes" Bex sounded a bit confused and said,

"Why?" I thought for a while I wasn't going to tell them about last night I then found a good enough answer,

"If he was evil he would of taken Cammie a looong time ago, he had ages to, and you could tell by the look in his eyes he really hates Catherine because of what she did to Cammie." Macey and Bex then looked at each other and burst out laughing. I was Very Confused,

"Whats so funny about that?" and Macey replied,

"Aw poor Jonas, bet he can tell." I was utra confused now,

"tell what?" And Macey whispered,

"That your totally crushing on his best friend." I gasped,

"I do NOT like Zach like that, just because you don't believe him, but im going to prove to you, he is Innocent." They were going to laugh again, I just knew it, but instead Bex said,

"And how you going to do that." Hmm how was I going to do it, and then I remember the little mission we did last month,

"Im going to replay the camera footage of the headmistress' office, remember we left the bugs there in case of an emergency." Perfect. Bex and Macey didn't even say anything, I quickly ran to our room, to get my laptop I looked behind me and the girs weren't there.

**Cammie POV:**

Zach and the boys just went to do some thing 'only the blackthorne boys could go'. So I was feeling pretty awkward just sitting there by myself. I was watching the door for when the boys come back, instead I saw Bex and Macey they came straight over to me, and Bex said straight away,

"Why do you trust him Cammie." UGH why wont she drop it,

"Because he loves me and I love him." I know its cheesy but it's the truth, I could tell Bex was getting angry,

"Cammie we have been best friends since we were little and I don't want to hurt you, but…I don't want to say this, well do you know where he went last night?" I was confused he didn't even leave the bed,

"Bex you are my best friend and always will be, same to you Macey, but I don't know what your talking about, Zach didn't leave the bed last night." Bex and Macey looked at each other, then Macey said in a really calm voice like one you would use to talk to a crying baby and said,

"Well last night we woke up and Liz was gone, so we went looking for her and we saw her and Zach getting quite…close." She whispered the last bit. I looked up and Bex and she seemed really angry and then she hissed at me,

"If you trust him so much when he goes tonight ask him when he comes back, where hes went." And they walked off. I felt annoyed.. very annoyed but I also felt A LOT of sympathy for Jonas he was head over heels in love with Liz.

For the rest of the day im going to act completely normal and see if he mentions it.

~~~~Time Skip- night~~~~

**Zach POV:**

I went to bed planning on waking up around the same time as yesterday to see if Liz was up.

I woke up, Cammie was still asleep so I carefully untangled her arms and went walking around the mansion, again today I heard Liz scream I quickly ran to where I heard it, today was much louder then yesterday. I went and started shaking her, she woke up and I gave her a hug, Liz was like a little sister to me and I could tell, her parents weren't better… they were worse. I looked up and saw a glint like a screen but I quickly dismissed the thought. We went and sat down on a seat and Liz told me how her dad woke up from there Coma for 10 seconds but then went back in. She was annoyed she wasn't there, so her dad could see she cared, but her aunt still refused to let Liz see her parent, after that it went into a silence not a awkward one a nice one. I looked down at Liz she was asleep I picked her up and went to Cammies old room, I put Liz back in her bed , and I saw the glint again coming from Bexs bed, Weird. I went back to my room really tired, and saw Cammie was awake sitting there reading a book. When I walked In she smiled,

"Where did you go off to?" She asked,

"Just to get a drink." Her smile flickered, I hated lying to her.

I climbed into bed. Cammie put her book down turned off the lamp and lay down, facing away from me,

"I love you Cammie." I whispered.

But she didn't answer, I knew she heard, but she just carried on staring into the distance, I went to hug her from behind but she just moved away.

**Cammie POV**

I feel horrible, Zach lied to me and then tells me he loves me, I just ignored him moving further away. Slowly I fell into a dreamless sleep…

I woke up early the next day non of the boys were asleep, I looked around and saw a video camera it had a note next to it:

**_Cammie_**

**_I don't want you to get hurt_**

**_I followed Liz last night_**

**_She met up with Zach_**

**_I know you wont believe me_**

**_So I have evidence_**

**_Open the video Camera and press play,_**

**_I really am sorry Cam_**

**_Hope we can still be friends?_**

**_Bex_**

**_Xx_**

_**PS: If you want ill beat his ass up **_

I opened the Video Camera and put the volume down and pressed play, I saw Zach and Liz hugging, and then were talking but you couldn't hear what about and then you saw him picking her up and taking her to bed. Hah and there I was hoping he was different and really loved me. I quickly put the video camera in my bag and the note from Bex, she really was a true friend.

I got up got dressed and went to the dining hall I was the first one there, but there was still food, I ate in silence replaying the video in my head. How could he do this to me. I felt like crying. But I refuse to cry over a guy.. a player. You would've thought I learnt my lesson with Josh and then the first time Zach did it but NOO I was to full of myself to see Zach doesn't actually give a crap about me. I must have been stuck in thought for long because when I came out the hall had more people in and 2 people were hugging me they were telling someone to just give them a moment. I recognized the voice straight away.

**Zach POV**

I woke up and Cammie wasn't in my arms I quickly looked around the room and checked the bathroom she was in neither she was gone. I quickly ran over and woke up the boys maybe Cammie left a note with them. They were awake and annoyed but I didn't care,

"Cammies Missing." That's all I had to say then they all quickly got out of bed and without bothering to get change were running around school looking for Cammie praying she was here.

We had checked the whole school the only place left was the Hall we all stood outside the door then Grant pushed them open we looked around and saw Cammie hugging…. Bex and Macey, she looked sad very sad like just managing to keep tears in. Then Bex looked up and hissed at me,

"I hope your satisfied." And then they walked out.

"Well I feel stupid" Grant muttered, but I was still thinking over what Bex said to care that we were standing there rather weird looking in our PJs. We walked out quickly to get changed.

We went back to the hall to get some food and Cammie wasn't there I kept looking but she didn't come back in, Liz was there to, apparently she woke up and Bex and Macey were gone so she came into the hall and she saw them hugging Cammie, but when she went over, Macey basically said 'go away' nicely.

First lesson was with Madame Dabney, so I would see Cammie there.

Cammie wasn't there apparently she's really sick and is in her room, so at lunch I'm going to go back to our room.

Lunch came I went to our room but she wasn't there.

I was actually really worried when Cove ops came I was going to ask Mr Solomon if she was okay.

Phew time for Cove Ops finally ill get to ask, Bex and Macey are giving me EVIL glares so best to stay away. I was a bit late, but when I did get there Cammie was sitting there, looking fine smiling and everything. I went over and sat by her body stiffened a bit but then she quickly relaxed,

"Where were you today?" I asked curious.

"Oh I wasn't feeling well but i'm feeling much better now." Her smile looked a bit forced.

"So you, Macey and Bex friends again?"

"Oh yeah because I really TRUST them, you know TRUST and being HONEST is a big part of a relationship." She kept emphasizing the words trust and honest.

"That's nice." Her body went rigid and I saw the flashes of hurt and hate as quick as they came they were gone.

**Okay that's the biggest chapter took 4 pages on word :o **

**REVIEW.**

**~ Do you think Zach going to tell Cammie where he went?**

**~ Do you think Cammies going to move rooms?  
~ And what do you think about Bex following Liz?**

Thanks xx


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey… could you all do me a massive favour…. Well basically ive wrote this new fanfic called after a storm comes a rainbow could you check it out and review if you liked it. . . . . . you don't have to.. just saying if you want…. Well yeah… I babble a lot :s sorry **

**Heres chapter… 22**

_"So you, Macey and Bex friends again?"_

_"Oh yeah because I really TRUST them, you know TRUST and being HONEST is a big part of a relationship." She kept emphasizing the words trust and honest._

_"That's nice." Her body went rigid and I saw the flashes of hurt and hate as quick as they came they were gone._

**Still Zach's POV:**

After Cove ops I pulled Cammie aside,  
"Can I talk to you." I said

"Sure"

"What's the problem?" I said a bit harshly I instantly regretted it she looked really upset, she thought she could hide her emotions from me but it failed, I always saw through her mask.

"Sorry its just we are ALWAYS arguing or not talking and I HATE it, i'm sorry but I cant do anything if you wont tell me what's wrongs."

"Honesty, Zach that's what's wrong, if you cant even be truthful to me, do you really expect me to come acting like nothings happens, cause I know for a fact you would HATE it if I lied to you, I don't do it to you but still you lie…. To me." She whispered the last two words as she walked out. She was right, she hadn't lied to me

But what had I lied about, cause she wouldn't know about Liz.. could she.

**Cammie POV**

He really was clueless I saw the confused look on his face before I went. I went to find Liz, she was by the lab she had a little potion with her,

"Hey Liz, what's that?" I asked curiously.

"Truth Serum."

"How much have you got."

"Loads we made a new bunch today for fun."

"Could I have some."

"Sure just use half a vial for one person at one time at that will last for an hour. Watch though its really sweet" She handed me a vial.

"Thanks I owe you." I said as I ran of to the kitchen. I knew the chef so when I asked for a little cupcake he gave me one it looked really nice but I couldn't eat it, I got the vial out and dripped half of it on the cake and mixed some in with the Icing, and I ran to Zach's room. I went in straight away and Zach didn't have a shirt on he turned around and saw me, he quickly put a shirt on,

"Do you need anything?" he said looking abit tired.

"Nope just came here to give you a cup cake and saw sorry." I gave him the cupcake he looked unsure t first weather to eat it or not but in the end he eat a little bite.

"Wow its really…. Sweet." The truth serum was working then.

"I made it myself." I said and give him my puppy eyes and he ate the whole cup cake so all the truth serum as well.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure whatever."

"Well are you cheating on me?"

"No I would never do that."

"Where do you go at night."

"To see Liz."

"Why."

"she sad over her parents."

"what happened to them."

"Nothi… they were in a accident and they are in hospital." Oh My God Zach was comforting my friends, I cant believe it poor Liz why didn't she tell us.

"Are me and you okay?

"Yes I love you Just promise me one thing."

"Yea."

"Never use truth serum on me ever again."

"You could tell"

"Yes, but I knew you weren't going to believe me until I told you the truth."

"Oh come on lets go eat." We went down to the hall Bex and Macey understood what happened but still don't trust Zach, they sat at the same table as us just avoid talking to Zach.

**Okay I know its quite small but Revieww**

** Anyways review hope you liked it xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**So sorry for this being so late I wrote it up and everything but I forgot to upload it and then I went to wales where there was no wifi i just came back so here you go:**

**Heyyyy hows you doin, just finished reading tormented in the fallen series….. well that was a crappy ending :L anyone agree? **

**_SPOILER ALERT FOR TMI:_**

**_Cant cope with Malec breaken up L was anyone else shipping Magnus+Alec? _**

**Cant believe City of Heavenly fire is coming out NEXT year. L wont be able to last. **

**heres Chapter 23**

_"Never use truth serum on me ever again." _

_"You could tell" _

_"Yes, but I knew you weren't going to believe me until I told you the truth."_

_"Oh come on lets go eat." We went down to the hall Bex and Macey understood what happened but still don't trust Zach, they sat at the same table as us just avoid talking to Zach._

After Zach and the boys went we went back to there room we were just sitting there when I said to Liz,

"Hey Liz….. urm Zach told me about your parent i'm really sorry, if you want to talk about it or anything i'm here, okay." I said and gave her a hug, but she pushed me of her,

"That wasn't Zach's story to tell so if you don't mind don't tell anyone else, like your blabber boyfriend." Liz said and then walked off ….. Poor Liz, she'd never say anything like that normally her parent must be really bad.

I looked over at Macey and Bex they were whispering and jotting something down, I tried to look over at what they were writing, but they quickly hid it and went. So I was sat their with a empty table, I toyed with my food for a bit then went back to my room, I sat there reading a book when there was a knock on the door, I expected it to be one of the boys but it was Liz,

"Hi Cammie, sorry for before I just have a lot on my mind right now." I gave her a hug,

"Its Ok, if you want to talk you know where I am."

"I'm fine. Its just what If something happens to them, and my little brother he's only three, he is probably really scared." Liz said we were now sitting on my and Zach's bed.

"Okay Liz I've got an idea, it might work I'll talk to my mom."

"Thanks Cammie, if it doesn't work its ok. Sorry I said to Jonas I'd meet him in the library."

"Okay Liz ill speak to you later, Bye."

As soon as Liz went I ran to my moms office and explained what happened to Liz's parents.

"-….and basically her aunt wont let her visit her parent."

"That's Horrible, Poor Liz."

"I know right, but that's where you come in, you fake a random holidays thing that only we have to Liz's aunt, so she thinks there holidays so she'll let Liz visit her parents and brother. Problem Sorted."

"Hmm….. Ill think about it."

"Thanks." We sat in silence for a couple of minutes when my mom said,

"Cam, don't you have a Cove Ops project to do."

Oh Yeah I forgot about that, I said a quick bye and quickly ran down the the girls room.

"Hey Bex Macey, Have you got any ideas for that Cove ops project?"

Us girls were in groups we had to do something to get a certain code word off the boys, first group to get it wins. I was in a group with Bex, Macey, Tina and Liz, Yeah we had one tech person for each group.

"Yeah we have but its only 3 people job, so me Tina and Macey are going to do it." Bex replied. "Sorry but we did a vote, we looked for you but we couldn't find you."

"Oh Kay, urm well you go on with it….ill just urm… go." I walked out, I had NOTHING to do, and now I was being replaced by Tina. So I walked around for 23 minutes when I bumped into Zach, we were walking back to our room, when we turned the corner there was 2 figures dressed in black, One stepped out of the line formation and said in a familiar voice,

"Give us Cameron."

I gasped the COC had got into Gallagher, I got into a fighting position when Zach pushed me behind him and whispered,

"I'll distract them, go get help, but don't come back here, whatever you do, Ok I love you." It sounded soppy but it sounded like he was saying bye, but I couldn't lose Zach. So when Zach and the two figures started fighting, I turned around and ran for help, but there was two figures behind us as well, we were cornered oh shit. I quickly got into a fighting position and started fighting the other two people at one, one was really easy to get down but the other was more of a challenge, I forgot about the other one thinking that I had knocked them out, when I felt them slap a napotine patch hit my cheek, the drowsiness hit me but I fought it, I ended up losing that fight. The last thing I saw before I was consumed by darkness was Zach moving onto my target and his two targets on the floor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

I opened my eyes and looked around expecting to be in a cell, but It looked like I was in a room very similar to the rooms back in Gallgher. I got up and walked upto the door it was unlocked so I carefully opened it and creeped into the hallway it now looked like sub level 2. I was walking around looking for the exit.

When I heard a voice.

A girls voice.

A british girls voice.

Bex's voice.

I couldn't help myself I barged into the room and saw Bex and Tina, They were sitting in what looked like a kitchen, they were sitting at a little table surrounded by 5 chairs.

"Oh Hi Cammie, thanks for the co-operation." Bex said sarcastically.

"I've got 4 bruises on my arm and 2 on my legs." I was shocked, Bex was with the circle, and where the hell was I.

"Bex…" I whispered in shock.

"The one and only." She replied.

**Well who thought that was going to happen :/ anyway Review,**

**What do you think about…..**

**Bex being in the circle**

**Do you think Macey and Liz are in the circle?**

**Thanks xx**

**P.S did anyone go to wondercon? So jealous wished I lived in the US. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Helloooo, I think ive got a little crazy :s havnt been to sleep for 3 days…. Thanks for all the reviews :D love getting reviews…. Think its ok to say no-one expected my little twist ;) but one person guessed what was going to happen, heres chapter 24;**

_I was shocked, Bex was with the circle, and where the hell was I._

_"Bex…" I whispered in shock._

_"The one and only." She replied._

"You-you're with the circle." I said still in shock, I had been betrayed by my best friend, Bex laughed.

"Cammie, you have known me for what… 14 years, do you actually think I'd be in the circle."

I shook my head, I was so confused.

"So what am I doing here?" I asked. Bex patted the seat next to her, I sat down cautiously, and then Bex started to explain.

"Well this is our Cove Ops projects, we are kidnapping you because Zach is a sucker for you, after we do a very believable 'torture session' with our amazing acting skills he will do anything. We are going give off the impression of being the circle, but not say that we're the circle because then the boys will hold that against us in future. Also we are going to act like we thought Solomon was telling some important information, and then Zach's going to be all, 'no it was just this project thing' and then he'd tell us the code." Bex said doing a really bad impression of Zach, and then Bex added,

"If he doesn't, then we'll know his real identity who he really is, the cruel Zach." She still thought Zach was evil, Then Bex's phone beeped she checked the text and then looked up at me,

"Macey is coming to do your bloody and bruised make up and then we're going to record your 'torture'." I nodded then Macey barged in with a make up bag she sat me down in a chair and then attacked my face.

32 minutes later she handed me a mirror, I looked horrible, in a good way. I had bruises and cuts all over me.

After my make up session I walked into a room there was a chair with chair on it, Bex walked in and chained me to it, I whimpered bad memory's coming back.

Bex made me take a quick picture of her looking very threatening holding a knife to my throat and then she said,

"I'm sorry Cammie, i'm just going to shoot you with a empty gun, act along like your in pain, then Liz is going to edit it and add blood." Bex told me, I nodded. Bex put on a ski mask and Macey started recording it, Bex went over to the table and picked up a gun and dramatically stood there and shot me. I acted like the impact had hit me, and then I slumped down fake unconscious, I think Macey stopped recording then, cause Bex walked over and unchained me,

"That was really good Cammie, we'll send it off to Liz and then to the Boys, Urm the showers two doors down." I got up and quickly washed off all the fake blood and bruises.

**Zach**

I was really worried about Cammie. I failed to protect her I should've saved her, got he out of there.

We were sat in sublevel 2 looking for any traces of Cammie or the latest circle sightings, when Liz ran in holding a CD.

"I found it on Cammie's bed." She said handing it to Jonas who put it in his laptop.

Liz screamed when it opened, I could see why, Cammie was sat there with cuts and bruises all over her, they had only had her for 5 hours and already she looked battered, then someone with a mask walked in picked up a gun that was on a table and shot Cammie, Liz screamed again with tears running down her eyes, Cammie had blood running down her and she was slumped over unconscious. Anger bubbled inside me I felt like destroying the laptop but I didn't, Jonas would be MAJOR pissed off. I got up and was about to walk off to the PE barn when a message flickered on the screen;

_What did Joe Solomon tell you on_

_13/04/13 at 2.34pm,_

_Leave the answer on Cameron's bed,_

_If you try and ambush us_

_Cameron will not be so_

_Lucky._

_We want proof that you are not lying or_

_I might just_

_Slip._

Then a picture of Cammie came up someone was pulling her hair back, so she would look and up and there was a knife at her throat.

"Jonas, find out if theres any cameras in our Cove Ops room, if there is get the footage and then send it to a CD and leave in on Cammies bed and then DON'T go in her room." I said then walked off to the PE bar, it was my fault she was gone, I wonder what they are doing to her right now,

Is she being tortured?

Is she in a cell waiting in fear for when her captors come back?

Does she hate me for letting her get taken?

All these questions but no answers.

**Bex**

We had just finished watching the 'torture scene' to make sure there was no blips, and there wasn't it was perfect and then Liz added a little note in the end, The boys were literally eating out of the palm of our hand… they just didn't know it was our hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I had just been talking to Zach in the PE barn. Yes I know I am now talking to Zach he is really cut up about Cammie getting 'kidnapped', I know he could be acting but theres only so far acting can go, I heard him talking to a picture of Cammie yesterday, and Grant says he talks in his sleep, and apparently he hugs a pillow at night since Cammies not there.

**Well Zach's going mad… the only person who guessed what was going to happen was BellaGoode *clapping* virtual cookies :D**

**Anyway Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hiii OMG saw the Catching Fire teaser trailer… bit confused though some people are saying that its just a teaser not the proper trailer, is that true?**

**What do you thinks better Catching Fire or City Of Bones?**

**Just got my kindle back so got Challenging Zed, its really good **** why is it so short.**

**Well here chapter 25**

_I know he could be acting but theres only so far acting can go, I heard him talking to a picture of Cammie yesterday, and Grant says he talks in his sleep, and apparently he hugs a pillow at night since Cammies not there._

I had got back to our room and saw the disk on Cammies bed, I put it in Liz's laptop and pressed play. I saw Mr Solomon and the boys in the Cove Ops room,

"Well boys, your mission is to keep a code secret as you know, and ladies have to try to get this code in groups, but be warned the girls may to a far extent for this code…" and then it got cut off, they had cut off the code the dick heads.

I went down to where we were holding Cammie, I knocked on the door in morse code 'bex' and then the eye scanner opened out and scanned my eyes when it decided I was safe, the door opened. I went into the main room and saw Cammie, Tina and Macey talking, I walked over and dropped the CD on the table,

"The boys sent us CCTV but cut off the code."

Macey got up and put the CD in a laptop we watched the clip.

"Well that's annoying." Tina said. Then Cammie asked,

"Guys, where are we?"

We were all waiting for her to ask that question, we thought she would ask as soon as we got her, but she hadn't she was probably still in shock,

"This place comes from a secret passage way for sub level 2, cause when we were planning this whole 'kidnap' thing, Liz tripped and moved a vase and this passage appeared, we followed it and decided it was perfect." I said.

**Cammie**

"-it was perfect." Bex said.

"Ooh so we are still in Gallagher?" I asked,

"Yeah…..Cammie we are going to have to do another torture session." Bex replied.

I looked down, I **hated **these torture sessions, they didn't exactly bring back the nicest memories, but if I didn't do it the girl would hate me, so I said,

"Okay, when?"

"Now." Bex replied, so we walked back to the torture room I got chained to the chair again, and then Bex put her Ski Mask on, she walked over, muttered a sorry and pulled my hair back and dug a knife in my throat.

My breath quickened, I closed my eyes and memories flashed before me, this time when I opened my eyes it wasn't Bex standing over me it was Catherine.

**Sorry its not as long as usual, **

**REVIEW**

**And I might not be able to up upload as much as i'm back at school now, but ill try and an upload as often as I can **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi thanks for the reviews **** Sorry about this being a bit late but had no laptop since the chargers broke **** but got a new one today :D **

** . .xo- Hi i havent read Divergent yet but i really want to, ive got it on my kindle so when I finish reading Clockwork Angel ill read **

**And a big massive thanks to Savi001 for helping and giving me ideas.**

**Chapter 26...**

_My breath quickened, I closed my eyes and memories flashed before me, this time when I opened my eyes it wasn't Bex standing over me it was Catherine._

A lone tear slipped down my cheek, I heard Catherine say,

"Do you think we are stupid I want the full length of the CCTV or else." Panic rose in me, was this it, was I going to die, I didn't even get to say bye to Zach or my mum or the girls or anyone…Suddenly everything went black.

**Zach POV**

I had put a tracker on the CD, it was a transparent thin one, it basically looks like transparent paper. I'm waiting for who ever have Cammie to get back to us, if its bad news then i'm going to go look for her myself.

I was in the PE barn… again. Training for if its bad news, I've already got a bag packed, who ever has Cammie I don't see them giving her up that easily… its just to easy there's always something, one little glitch that wrecks the whole thing.

I was fighting this guy called Jamie I think his name was, and he wasn't in the best of shape he had a broken nose and a broken leg, but he was still refusing to admit defeat, then Grant ran in,

"Zach Zach, get your ass back here there's another CD." He shouted. We both ran back to our dorm room and Jonas put the CD in his laptop, and Cammie popped up, she was chained to the chair and someone was pulling her hair back and had a knife to her throat they dug it in a little bit to make a cut and then they said something but I could be less assed about what they said, I was staring at Cammie her eyes were closed and there were tears coming down her cheek, she opened her eyes again and they were filled with fear and sorrow. She looked at the camera for 2 minutes then feinted, I heard the captor say,

"Leave it on, let him see." Was I the 'he' they were talking about. I couldn't tell if the captor was a man or women . We sat there watching a unconscious Cammie with all her cuts and bruises then she started to say something,

"Zach…Zach don't go…. Please you'll never find them." And then the video got cut. I went picked up my bag with most things I needed, and I left Gallagher, no one tried to stop me.

I was going to find Cammie, I got out my tracker and saw the CD was close… very close. It was IN Gallagher, but the captor couldn't have been from Gallagher, could they? I ran back to Gallagher. I done the identification check and went back in, I carried on following the tracker until it said the CD was in the gardens I went out and stood exactly where the CD should've been. Then I began to think the CD must be underground, I ran back inside and told the guys the people were under Gallagher, God knows how far down they could be, So we all agreed to just give the whole CCTV recording, Jonas put it on a CD and left it on Cammies bed. Oh Gallagher Girl where are you?

**Macey POV**

I told the gang I need to do my nails for tomorrow and they said Bye and I ran back to our dorm room, we only had 2 days left until the deadline, when I got to our dorm room, I instantly saw the CD on Cammies bed, I went over picked it up and put it into the laptop and found out the code was,

'Z3D8YSXT'

I quickly wrote it on a piece of paper and wrote,

-the boys code.

I went back to the great hall and gave it to Solomon who gave me the nod, to say we passed, I walked back to our table trying to remain calm even though my inside were dancing.

I gave the girls a thumbs up they grinned, we all got up and went sub level 2 leaving the boys confused. We quickly went into the passageway and done the identification test, we walked in and saw Cammie with a cup of coffee,

"We've got the code!" Bex shouted.

"So that means I can come back right?" Cammie said, Liz nodded Cammie grinned.

**Cammie POV**

"Oh my god, we have to get you ready for you big return." Macey said, Ugh more torture. Macey and Bex grabbed my hand and started dragging me back through the passage way. We got out of the lift they took us to sublevel 2 and Liz whispered in my ear,

"Go incognito and we will meet you back in our dorm room." And Liz, Bex and Macey walked off.

I stepped into the shadows and started walking to the girls dorm room.

I passed loads of people but no one noticed me.

I got to the room and slipped in,

"Get in the shower." Macey shouted from the wardrobe, which is like friggin Narnia. I had a quick shower and dryed my hair, I walked out of the bathroom and Macey pushed me into a chair.

Let the torture Begin.

**Zach POV**

We were sitting at dinner wondering where the girls were when Headmistress Morgan got up and walked to the podium,

"Hello Ladies and Gents you'll be pleased to know Rebbecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Tina Montgomery (A/N just some random one cause I don't know hers) and Cameron Morgan from Mr Solomons Cove Ops lass are the only grop that passed their project that also means Cameron Morgan can come back now." I gasped how the hell did the girls get the code, and what did Mrs Morgan mean Cammie can come back now.

Then the door opened and in walked Bex, Macey, Liz, Tina and Cammie. What The Fuck Cammie Oh my God. How was she walking looking fine, I saw her get shot and stabbed, then I realised what the girls did, they 'kidnapped' Cammie then 'tortured' her so we would give them the code and Cammie did it, did she not get how worried and scared I was but all she could think of was her perfect rep and getting everything right before everyone else. The Perfect Chameleon.

**Sorry it took so long to update, Review,**

**~Do you think Zach's ganna stay annoyed?**

**~and if he does will he forgive Cammie?**

**~What about the other boys do you think they are going to be pissed off?**

**Oh god just saw the City of Bones International trailer I can not wait sooo excited. What part did you like best? Simon and Clary and then Jace and then Valentine and Clary…. WOOW watched it about 5 times already..!**

**Shouldve put Magnus in it though like just a bit of his party scene maybe.**

**SlimSwiftHZ xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Mandy Rain (guest) **

_Then the door opened and in walked Bex, Macey, Liz, Tina and Cammie. What The Fuck Cammie Oh my God. How was she walking looking fine, I saw her get shot and stabbed, then I realised what the girls did, they 'kidnapped' Cammie then 'tortured' her so we would give them the code and Cammie did it, did she not get how worried and scared I was but all she could think of was her perfect rep and getting everything right before everyone else. The Perfect Chameleon._

**Cammie POV**

I smiled as I walked back to our usual table, but my smile slipped when I saw Zach's face….. he was annoyed, very annoyed. I smiled at him but he just looked away, I got some food and sat down, Zach and the boys kept looking up at us then looking down again…. It was Very awkward they looked like they wanted to say something but they didn't they just kept quiet and played with their food except Grant he was eating like he's never going to see food again, I was hungry but it just didn't seem like the time to eat, I couldn't stand this silence,

"Soo…. What you guys been doing?"

"Looking for you, which I guess was a waste of our time…" Zach said, looking up.

"Zach please…" I said but I was cut off by Zach getting up and walking off, I looked down at my plate trying to hide the tears.

When I finished I said a quick bye to the girls and walked to Zach's room, well this was going to be awkward, but it is my room now as well as his, I knocked not knowing if I was welcome or not, Grant opened the door and saw me he moved out of the way and then he and Jonas walked out, I saw Zach standing by his bed, he didn't look at me he just said,

"I think you should go back to your old room." This time I didn't argue I let the tears fall he was kicking me out,

"please Zach don't do this." I said trying to get him to look at me,

"Cammie, just go."

"Please just please another chance I didn't want to do it, please its just they wanted me to do it, and I didn't want them to ditch me."

"That's the thing, what about me, did you not think about how those videos would make me feel?"

"Please just give me another chance."

"Cammie stuff keeps happening, you don't trust me so I think its for the best."

"Please Zach ill change please give me a second chance."

"Its not a second chance when you've had so many." This got me annoyed what have I done.

"Yeah your one to talk, your not perfect at this. I Agree actually we should go separate ways." I regretted the words as soon as I said them, "sorry I didn't mean that, i'm sorry I'm just upset." He shook his head,

"No Cam that what you think, If you need any help…"

"No thanks." I said, getting a bag and shoving all my clothes and stuff in them and I walked out, heading back to my old room. I knocked on the door, Macey opened it, when she saw my tear stained bags and bags she quickly moved out of the way,

"Come on, its ok." She said giving me a hug, "You don't need him." I shook my head I did need him, I needed him more than anything else and he was gone.

"What's up with her?" some person said behind Macey, we turned around to see a girl surrounded by bags, she straight brown hair that went just past her shoulders, and had big chocolate brown eyes, she was pretty but slutty, she had a really mini dress on and really high heels, that not even Macey would wear.

"Who are you?" Macey snarled,

"Felicty, I would say it was a pleasure but my mom told me not to lie."

"Ok, that's nice there's the door by the way please close it on the way out, don't want your bitch germs to infest us." Macey said,

"Actually i'm staying here, so get used to it." We all looked over at the 5th bed we always used to just dump stuff on, Liz quickly got up and started tidying up so I got up and helped her, Bex and Macey were to busy glaring at Felicity.

When it was done she walked over, looked at us we just stood there awkwardly,

"Do you want something?" She said and turned back around, the rest of the night was filled with silence I unpacked my bags into my drawers and settled into my old bed, but it wasn't the same without Zach…it was to cold and bed seemed so big, I ended up crying again, the girl left me knowing I wanted to be alone until Felicitys whiney voice snapped,

"Can you please shut up, hes dumped you get over it." I saw Bex shadow get up and walk over,

"Go on you prissy bitch, say it again." Her hands were in fist and if looks could kill, Felicity would be 4 feet under, Felicity just huffed and turned away from Bex muttering,

"Not my fault she's a fridge." Bex raised her fist,

"That's it." But luckily Liz ran over just in time and saved Felicity, that girl really needed to learn to keep her mouth shut, or her and Bex aren't going to be friendly.

**Well to everyone to thought Zach wouldn't be angry you were wrong, he ended p kicking her out, and then Felicity comes… What do you think of her?**

**REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hii, Well most people hate Felicity and its sad to say she will be staying, I have some…. Interesting plans for her … you'll probably hate her more after this chapter… Ok after Oopsydaisy101s review, I've decided you can either have longer chapters but that will take longer to upload or you can keep things the way they are, can you review what you think and ill choose what to do considering the majority of your opinions.**

"_Go on you prissy bitch, say it again." Her hands were in fist and if looks could kill, Felicity would be 4 feet under, Felicity just huffed and turned away from Bex muttering,_

"_Not my fault she's a fridge." Bex raised her fist,, that girl really needed to learn to keep her mouth shut, or her and Bex aren't going to be friendly._

I didn't get any sleep last night I lay in bed silently crying so Felicity wouldn't say something, but in the morning she had already got some one else to annoy, Macey and Felicity were arguing over the bathroom, seriously that girl has to go, even Liz is annoyed since Felicity got a bit nosey and went through her stuff. Bex walked over to me,

"Come on Cammie get up." I shook my head, my plan was to mope all day in bed,

"Cammie if you stay in bed Zach will think you need him and we don't need that, so why don't you get out of bed get dressed and show Zach you don't need him." Bex knew what to say, cause I got out of bed and pushed past Macey and Felicity who were still arguing over the bathroom, I had a shower and looked in the mirror I had bags under my eyes.. hope Macey could sort those out, when I got out of the bathroom Felicity went in and Macey sorted out my bags and my hair, then got herself sorted, when we were all dressed we went to the great hall and everybody was talking about me and our 'kidnap' or Felicity. We got our breakfast and I didn't know where to sit, I mean I didn't want to sit by Zach, if I see him I'd probably burst into tears again and NO Way is that going to happen, so I sat by Anna Fetterman I could tell she was really curious as to why I wasn't sitting with Zach but she was too shy to ask. I looked up at Zach he was talking to Felicity, Jealousy bubbled in me Felicity was flicking her long brown over her shoulder and laughing with him, she was really pretty and I was just me.. plain me. I looked up at Grant, he was looking at me, he smiled a you-ok smile I nodded, it was like we were talking with our eyes, Grant was telling me if I needed any one to talk to he was there, I smiled I nodded showing I was fine. I really was lucky I had supporting friends and brother, but if I did talk to Grant he would probably tell Zach, thinking he wasn't doing anything wrong that he was helping. I picked at my waffles, I had lost my appetite looking at Zach and Felicity, I pushed away my plate and walked out of the hall, I had P&E first, I walked over to the barn the bell would be going anytime soon. I was right as soon as I got to the barn the bell rang and girls came rushing over to get ready.

After we were ready, Mr Rierdo decided we would have a fun lesson and decided we would play 'last man standing' … the name was abit sexist, but basically the game is everyone goes into pairs and fights, the winners go together, split into pairs fight, then the winner of those go together split into pairs and fight…you get the point, Bex ran over to me,

"Me and you Cam?" I nodded, we headed of to a mat and started to fight, since I was sleep deprived and had no energy, Bex one easily when she swept me of my feet, I didn't want to get back up.

The fight got down to Bex and Zach, but Bex was still out of breath from fighting Grant, Zach wasn't so much since he fought Tina. He noticed Bex's right knee was weak since a incident including a boiling pot of honey and a bucket of ice last week…. Don't ask. He aimed most of his punches at Bex's left side and she was growing more and more breathless in the end he swept his foot under her and she was down, I smiled she was down but she didn't go down without a fight. That meant Zach was the last man standing, after Bex was down he helped her up and just stood up then Felicity jumped up and kissed him, throwing her model like arms around him, he pushed her back at first then decided against that and pulled her closer. My eyes started to sting, everyone was confused looking at me then at Zach not knowing he broke up with me, the people who did know we broke up –the gang- sat there looking at them shocked then Macey tore her eyes away and looked at me and whispered,

"he's not worth it." then she shouted out,

"You slut, you've only known each other a hour and already your sucking faces." Felicity turned around shocked and ran off with a 'humf', I looked up at Macey and smiled thanking her. How did I, boring plain old me, get stuck with the best friends ever. I walked out, me, the secret passages and my tears had a date for most of the day.

**Well its official Everyone hates Felicity, Hoped you liked it, and remember to review about the chapter thingy. **

**SlimSwiftHZ x**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi thanks for the reviews everyone, because only one person reviewed saying about the length of the chapters (not including people who said they didn't mind) and they voted for keeping the length the same, so guess what guys….**

**Its staying the same :0 …. No one cares, does anyone even actually read these….. Ive been sick for… 3 days now I think so I wasn't able to use the laptop so that's why it's a late updateeee... my attendance at school is so shit :L got a meeting tomorrow with my teachers about how they are going to help me go to school XD i just get sick alot they cant help me sort that out...also Got my singing exam in school next week :L Its so stupid what is the point in singing infront on your whole class, apart from embarrassing yourself don't know what to sing… any suggestions and it cant have any swearing or Rihanna…. Anyway heres chapter 29, **

_I walked out, me, the secret passages and my tears had a date for most of the day._

My date with my tears had to end early cause I was so dehydrated and no tears were coming out just weird small gasping noises…and now I feel really feint, I was walking back to my room for a bottle of water, when I heard them, Zach and Felicity,

"You're my new Gallagher girl." I heard Zach say,

"Who was the old one?" Felicity asked curiously, she really was clueless…..

"Cammie." Zach said, like i was a distant memory already forgotten.

"oh that horrible bitch." Felicity said, well she hates my as well now. I turned and ran again not wanting to hear Zach agreeing with her.

**Zach**

"that horrible bitch." Felicity said, anger bubbled inside me,

"She isn't a bitch."

"Yes she was, if you saw her, how mean she was to me…"

"You don't know what she's been though?"

"And you do, do you?"

"Yeah, some stuff I know."

"Why are you sticking up for her?"

"Because she isn't a bitch." I said and walked off, Felicity is so annoying and self absorbed its unbelievable, and then she has the nerve to call Cammie a bitch. I went back to my room and lay down on my bed … it smelt like Cammie… I thought about it, Not all of it was fake though when she got 'tortured', I mean on the last clip she looked really scared, no one would be able to fake that and when she passed out she was saying my name in her sleep. I thought about P&E she looked so blank it scared me,

_I ducked and swept my feet under her, tripping Bex over, she was down leaving me as the winner, I smiled and looked at Cammie, she was smiling too but she wasn't looking at me, my happiness faded a little. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Felicity jump up, I turned around to look at where she was doing and was met with her lips, I pushed her off me… I loved Cammie, she loved me,_

'_Does she really Zach, you saw she was using you, remember.' A little voice in the back of my head, I thought about it... Cammie didn't love me, she was using me. I pulled Felicity closer to me and kissed her back, she smiled into the kiss, I saw Cammie looking blank… _

'_If she loved you she wouldn't be like that, she would be sad.' The voice said, I agreed with voice, it was obvious now she really was using me. _

"_You slut, you've only known each other a hour and already your sucking faces." Macey shouted out, Felicity turned around and ran off, I ran after her I saw her down the hall, I ran up to her grabbed her wrist and led her down a small corridor, she rubbed her eyes,_

"_you ok?" I asked_

"_Yeah, just tired didn't get much sleep, my stupid roommate Cammie was crying all night cause her boyfriend broke up with her or something." She said, Cammie was crying… over me. Guilt bubbled in me. I was confused now, Was she using me or not?_

(A/N that's a memory by the way…"

**Cammie POV**

I was fully hydrated now and walking around looking for the girls, I kkept my head down though now wanting anyone to see my red puffy eyes, when I bumped into someone,

"Sorry." I said looking up and saw…..

**Zach POV**

I got up and decided to talk to Cammie, I walked to her room and knocked on the door no one said anything, I pushed the door open and walked in, no one was there I walked over to Cammie's bed and saw her laptop open, she was emailing Jay and she signed off 'love Cammie' jealousy bubbled in me, Cammie told me all about Jay and how they went out and then broke up and stayed friends but maybe something was happening again if she wrote '_love _Cammie'. I sighed and walked off, hoping to bump into Cammie, her friends or Felicity.

**Well that's that… sorry it shorter than normal but just wanted the suspense of who Cammie bumps into ;) i'm annoying aren't I :p Review who you think it could be, and who do you think this mysterious Jay is? **

**SlimSwiftHZ **


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys are seriously awesome, must look like such a weirdo when I see I have a review i'm like 'Oh my gosh Yay I got a review, aww." And I have the really dorky smileand everyone just stares at me weirdly, and to you people who thought that Cammie bumped into Felicity you are correct virtual cookies :D and this mysterious Jay :p I have plans for him ;) he might come soon or in a Looonnggg time, just wait and see.**

**Oh its Chapter 30 :O well hope you enjoy it**

"_Sorry." I said looking up and saw….._

Felicity, my face morphed into a snarl,

"What?" I said harshly,

"Stay away from Zach, he likes me he is totally over you." Ugh this girl really is annoying,

"Ok listen here, you've known him for what 3 hours, I've known him for months so I think I know him a bit better than you, so I know he doesn't go off with dumb bitches like you."

"I am not a dumb bitch and he told me all about you and how you used to chuck yourself at him you little slut, you know what Zach never liked you he actually told me you were a dare to him and the name 'Gallager girl' really cliché… now stay the hell away from my man." I couldn't believe it, I was a dare and I did NOT chuck myself at him, and bitch please they've only known each other for 3 hours, 38 minutes and 59 seconds. I cant believe what I did next, my hand just seemed to fly out and I slapped, she reeled back in shock and I was shocked, Gallagher girls never turn on each other (unless in P&E) I stared at my hand in shock, I looked up and saw Felicity had tears in her eyes, I cant believe I just did that she isn't the enemy here, Zach is.

"Felicity i'm so-" I said but she cut me off,

"Save it." She said and ran off tears running down her face, I cant believe I just did that,

"Cameron." I heard Professor Buckingham (sp?) call me I turned around, "Your mother wishes to see you in her office." I nodded still in shock and walked off,

I stood outside my moms door about to knock when she said,

"Cam, come in."

I opened the door carefully and sat down in the chair opposite my moms desk, I struck my sister, I broke one of our sacred rules,

"Cam, I know things are hard now and I heard Felicity wasn't nice to you, but that does not give you the excuse to slap her, so as a punishment you will be helping Dr Fibbs in the labs for the next 2 weeks, but if I catch you doing it again the punishments will be more severe."

I nodded,

"Ok so meet Dr Fibbs at 6 o'clock at his labs, dismissed." I got up and walked out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

I jumped back as the experiment went wrong and it started bubbling purple water and a iffy gas was coming off it, I looked at Dr Fibbs he looked abit scared, guess this wasn't meant to happen, he quickly ushered me out of the labs and 2 men and a women ran in with gas masks on,

"Cammie this is where your punishment ends for tonight, urm… I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about our little mishap, also as a side effect you will hallucinate a bit so I recommend you quickly go back to your room they should start in about 15 minutes and sadly for this case there is no quick anti dote to stop the hallucinations, that's it.. dismissed." He smiled at my weirdly and hurried down the corridor, oh god hallucinations I turned around and saw Zach he was looking down at the floor, my throat clenched up,

"H- *cough* hi." He looked up,

"I heard about what you did to Felicity, leave her out of this, there was no reason to slap her."

"I didn't mean to do it, I really am sorry."

"Cameron, I don't think walking up to someone and slapping them-" I cut him off, she had lied to him,

"I didn't walk up to her, she came up to me telling me all this stuff that you said to her, oh yeah I did not chuck myself at you, and If I was a dare you should atleast have the decency to say that to my face."

"Cam, I didn't say that."

"Sure you didn't, your precious little girlfriend seemed to think differently."

"She's not my girlfriend." The image of her and Zach flashed across my head,

"Oh really because I thought you were by the look of you two were sucking faces with each other in P&E, you know I actually believe Felicity now, I was a dare wasn't I, at least say into my fa-" but I got cut off with Zach's lips, he was kissing me hungrily pushing back to the wall, I pulled him closer to me, missing his touch my hands tangled into his hair, he licked my lip,

"Zach, Felicity." I said trying to push him off me, he stopped kissing me and stepped back,

"I don't want Felicity, Cammie." He said quietly, but then another Zach walked out from behind him and Felicity walked down the corridor and leaned into Zach and they started kissing, they were kissing on the wall like how he did to me just a minute ago but Zach had his hands in Felicity top and Felicity was lifting up the edge of his top, I stumbled back, Zach was there supporting my back I pushed him off me,

"You liar, get off me don't touch me, why do you always do this to me?" I looked back at Zach and Felicity and turned and ran… I ran not knowing where to go, not back to my room the girl would ask questions so I went to a passage, I sat and cried, I reassuring hand started stroking my back, I looked up and saw…..

**XD just to be annoying again, I'm going to leave it like before… haha cliffhangers love giving them but hate getting them. Well who do you think is there and what's with Zach and Felicity and everything…. Kinda confusing isn't it…**

**Anyway Review **

**SlimSwiftHZ**


	32. Chapter 32

**Well Helloo there, thanking you very much for all the Amazing reviews I HAVE 200 + reviews Oh god THANK YOUUU SOOOO MUCHHHHHH to everyone who reviewed :P Had my singing test today X_X I was supposed to sing 'Impossible' by Shontelle, so I was standing there with the microphone and the karaoke thing on the screen and my whole class were sitting there staring at my back.. and the music started… and I chocked, it was so embarrassing I just stood there with my mouth open so the teacher started it again… and I chocked again.. by the way when I mean choke I mean as you just freeze not as in choking choke… so after that my teacher started it again for the 3****rd**** time and my friend offered to sing with me luckily so she started the song and then my bit came so I just talked it, so now i'm going to get a Reallly Low mark :L but never mindd half term next week :D but ive got my massive exams when I get back to school and i'm actually going to revise for those this time, so sorry but the updates might not be very often… I hate my school sometimes **** got an after school detention tomorrow for an HOUR for…. Drawing a doodle in my maths book, it wasn't massive either it was just my name written in bubble writing with some doodles coming off it… Anyway enough with rabbling here is chapter 31,**

"Daddy." I whispered,

"Shh, honey its ok, i'm here." He said pulling me into a hug, I pulled him closer breathing in his smell, he was here, my dad.

"I missed you." I whispered into his shirt,

"I miss you too honey, and I loved you so much."

"I love you more."

"I love you to the moon and back." He says, I laugh remembering our game when I was little,

"I love you to the sun and back."

"Count all the stars, that's how much I love you."

"But dad, there's new stars everyday."

"Exactly, my love for you is infinite. Cammie i'm very proud off you, you've been so strong and i'm so sorry honey that I wasn't there to help you, but Zach is there, Zach is a good man Cammie."

"But dad you didn't see him before."

"I did homey, i'm always with you, but go to sleep now and rest."

"I don't want you to go."

"I've never gone honey, the ones who love us never really leave us **(Guess where I got that quote from..) **you can find them in your heart, now go to sleep, it'll be ok honey but remember this, I love you and never ever want you to forget that."

"I nodded and rested my head, slowly falling asleep."

I woke up with an aching back I looked around and realised I was in a passage. I got up and stretched my arms and back, they were aching. The memories of yesterday came back… my dad was here.

OH MY GOD MY DAD WAS HERE!

I ran out of the passage and up to my mom's office, I ran in to find… no dad. My mum was pacing back and forth, she turned around when she saw me, she ran over and gave me a hug squeezing me,

"There you are, don't ever do that again."

"Do what."

"Disappear, no one had saw you after your detention with Dr Fibbs and I got really worried, I lost you dad I cant lose you." She said tearing up.

"So dads… not here?" She looked at me weirdly,

"No, why would he be?"

"its just I thought I saw him."

"Sorry kiddo." She said pulling me into another hug, I nodded holding back tears, my dad was still missing. I knew it was to good to be true.

"Um… I got to go get ready."

"Yeah yeah you go." I turned around to walk out and remembered,

"Mom, have you thought about Liz and her situation?"

"Yes. Me and the directors have had a meeting and we decided to let you have a week off, I've rang your grandparent there fine with you staying with them on the ranch.""

"Thanks sooo much, Liz is going to be so happy." She gave me a hug again,

"Don't hide every again, Ok" I nodded and walked out and then ran back to my room, I chicked the door open and was jumped on by Liz her eyes were puffy and red,

"CAMMIE! Where were you, everyone has been so scared. Bex, Macey and the boys have gone looking for you they made me stay here incase you come back."

"I'm fine Liz, we'll go find them now, but guess what." But Liz kept rambling on about some percentage and how worried she was,

"Liz, you can see your parents." I said over her rambling, she was instantly quiet,

"W hat?" She said quietly,

"My mom is giving us all a week holiday." She jumped on me and started squeezing me,

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank You."

"Its fine Liz now come on lets go find the girls." She nodded and we went to find the girls.

We found Bex and Grant by the kitchen, Macey was by the foyer, Jonas was by the sublevels elevator and we didn't look for Zach. We were all sitting in our room me the girl Jonas and Grant, Felicity has disappeared somewhere, the girls hadn't quizzed me yet on where I had been they were waiting for the boys to go and I was totally ok with that. Me and Liz told them about the holiday and we were currently celebrating jumping and giving each other hugs and telling plans, Grant was giving me a massive hug and repeating 'I seriously love you Cam we never get holidays in Blackthorne thank you for asking and giving mom the idea' and kissed me on the cheek, I laughed and then the door opened and Zach walked in he froze when he saw us all laughing and smiling, my mouth had tightened and I squeezed my jaw close so I didn't say anything or go beat that dick head up for leading me on then going off with Felicity. Macey must have seen my face,

"Felicity isn't here." She said with the tone that said 'bye'. Zach ignored her,

"So you found her where was she?"

"Her has a name and she is here." I snapped.

"Well may I talk with her…privately." Said teasing me, i got up and walked out of the room,

"Come on.." We stood awkwardly in silence in the hallway, my mind was on the image I had of Felicity and Zach and my stomach churned, I thought I was going to be sick.

"So what happened yesterday, you went all weird."

"Oh sorry was I supposed to be enjoying the view of you and your girlfriend about to have sex in the hallway."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He said actually sounding confused,

"You and Felicity yesterday dumb ass."

"Oh I was talking about last night after your thing with Fibbs."

"So was I."

"Felicity wasn't there."

"Oh god how dumb are you, seriously you had your hand shoved up her top, you haven't forgot that have you."

"I must've cause I really don't remember any of this."

"Oh come on you two were about to have sex, you were having the time of your sad life."

"Just a fact to put out there, I was NOT with Felicity last night, I was with you and you pushed me back and then you went all weird."

"Yeah then there were two of you and then F…Oh." I said, finding out my answer, "I was hallucinating. Sorry about that, one of Dr Fibbs experiments gone wrong."

"Its ok, was just worried about you." I nodded,

"i'm going back in then." I said and walked in to see Grant running to Bex's side,

"If you're going to listen into peoples convoes at least be good at it." I said rolling my eyes, I felt movement behind me and heard Zach walk in behind me, we both went and sat down in our little group circle,

"Soo…" I said,

"You guys all have to come with me to Hawaii, we've got a villa there and I would really like it if you guys all came, it would be fun." Everyone started saying there 'thanks' and 'ill defo be there' apart from Liz who squeaked,

"Sorry I cant, I promised my mom id go home." She lied, and I remembered Macey and Bex still don't know about Liz parents,

"Oh never mind, you'll skype and call though wont you?" Macey said, Liz nodded,

"Definatly." Then a voice ive started to hate said,

"Well isn't this sweet. Zach"

**Haha couldn't resist another Cliffie XP haha who do you think it is and what's going to happen in Hawaii ;) Ill leave youse to your imaginations.**

**Review!**

**SlimSwiftHZ x**


	33. Chapter 33

**Heyaa guess what! I have a new phone, yeah I haven't had a phone since it got nicked AGESS ago but I got a new one today a blackberry curve 9320 so happy also I Dyed my hair aswell blue and red just the tips but looks awesome, by the way I have black straight hair… I was supposed to revise in this week holiday and I haven't normally I wouldn't mind but these are the BIG test, ah god i'm ganna fail em all just got so distracted and I have ment to update sooner, some days id sit there and I was like "I'm going to update." And then someone invites me out and I go only wrote about 100 words or something. And for those of you who thought that it was Felicity you were right, it was the bitch back to kill the happy hour :L **

**Anyway Chapter 32**

_Then a voice ive started to hate said,_

"_Well isn't this sweet. Zach" _

"Oh hi Felicity, where have been?" Macey asked,

"Looking for my boyfriend." She snarled at Zach, his eyebrow furrowed together, then he gave her a apologetic smile and gave a little shrug,

"Sorry." He said, I rolled my eyes he lied then, saying Felicity wasn't his girlfriend. I sighed inwardly I know had to put up with him through the holidays Yippee -_- At least Felicity wasn't going to be there, so the face sucking between them would be kept to a minimal. Felicity walked over and sat by Zach,

"How come you're here?" She asked,

"To talk to Cammie," he said she shot me a murderous look,

"Why?"

"We had a little…misunderstanding, I just wanted to clear the air." She nodded then got up and pulled him up whispering something to him and dragged him out, I got up after minute of sitting in silence,

"I'm going to go tell my mom about Hawaii, shall I tell her about you Grant or do you wanna come with me." I said

"Yeah, ill come." He said about to get up when Bex leaned over and whispered something,

"Actually can you tell her Cam?" he said, I nodded they were keeping something from me.

I walked out planning on finding out what they were talking about later, I knocked on my moms office door.

**Zach POV (from before) **

"Looking for my boyfriend." I heard Felicity say, oh god this girl was starting to get annoying she's so fricking clingy, but I refrained from saying anything and gave her apologetic smile and a 'sorry' she came and sat by me, asking why I was there I answered her truthfully saying I was looking for Cammie, she stiffened when she heard that and shot Cammie a death glare and then whispered to me she wanted to show me something and she ran her hand up my leg, oh god this was a very bad idea, I felt Cammie looking at me and I don't know why, but this anger filled me and I let Felicity drag me out,

_Don't feel guilty if she can be happy why can't you. She pities you, looks down on you show her you don't need her. _ The voice inside my head said, I don't need Cammie, i'm Zach Goode for god sake. I'll show her I don't need her pity.

Felicity dragged me to one of those tower rooms,

"So, why did you bring me up here?" I asked bored. The view was nice I guess but it was Roseville nothing interesting about Roseville,

_Cammie thought differently. _ The annoying voice in my head said, Yeah Well she broke up with Jimmy! I was saw caught up in thought I didn't notice Felicity walk over, until she started kissing me I kinda just froze but I must have started kissing her back because whatever I did she took it as a good sign she started playing with my shirt. This is wrong, Felicity's a nice girl and everything but in my heart I love Cammie….wow I sound like a girl. I was about to push her away, when I heard someone gasp, I tried to nicely push Felicity off me to see who it was but she wouldn't move, she kept forcing her lips on me. So I used a bit more force pushing her back, she got the message and backed off. I looked over at the doorway but no one was there, I looked down the hallway and saw a flash of blonde going into the wall and then those gorgeous blue eyes looked back at me, full of hurt and regret.

_Be cold Goode she's playing you, she's a spy for crying out load she's going to be a good actress. _ Be cold. I tried to smirk but the look in her eyes made my belly wobble a bit and I wanted to run over and hug her, kissing away the hurt and the pain.

_Hah Goode she doesn't like you get that into your head, Felicitys a great girl go with her. _I shook my head, the voice in my head is starting to get really annoying, but that was me though so I should listen to it, right? I left my thoughts and looked back at the passage way where I saw Cammie, but she was gone. I looked back in the room and saw Felicity leaning on the wall, slow tears sliding down her face, I walked over her and wrapped her in a hug,

"What's the matter?" I said as she lay her head on my chest, but it didn't really _fit_ there, like me and Cammie we fit together perfectly like a jigsaw, me and Felicity were more like the rough endy bits together, not so good….. AGH brain get over Cammie she's over me…if she ever liked me to start with,

"I'm sorry if I rushed things, its just I really really like you." She said, I played with her long brown hair, turning it over in my hand,

"its ok, just maybe not so soon I just broke up with Cammie….." Felicitys stiffened at the sound of Cammie's name.

"Come on, shall we go back to the room." I asked, she nodded slipping her hand into mine.

When we got to the girls room, I prepared myself for Macey and Bex saying something when they realised me and Cammie were holding hands, but no one said anything instead Macey and Bex looked…. Happy. Macey jumped up and went over to Felicity,

"We've got a week holiday and I've got a villa in Hawaii, we're all going. Wanna Come?

**Oh :L Is Felicity going to go Hawaii or not, review what you think, and why are Bex and Macey acting…different. And what's with Zach and his 'inner' voice… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW what you think :P thanks you guys are ALL awessoommeee!**

**SlimSwiftHZ xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey thanks for all the reviews last chapter I made a little mistake it says **_'I prepared myself for Macey and Bex saying something when they realised me and Cammie were holding hands, but no one said anything' _**It was supposed to say 'me and Felicity' not Cammie… sorry if that confused you.**

**And for Oemh who wanted me to explain… ill explain the last few chapters in a quick summary-**

Zach breaks up with Cammie. Cammie gets a new roommate called Felicity who is a grade A bitch. Felicity kisses Zach, Zach kisses back, Felicity and Zach start going out because Zach thinks that Cammie didn't like him and was using him due to some weird inner voicey thingy. Mrs Morgan gives the whole school a weeks holiday, so Liz can visit her parents (Who are in a coma). Macey invites everyone (Cammie, Bex, Grant, Jonas, Zach) to Hawaii, she invites Liz aswell but Liz says no (Macey and Bex don't know about her parents being in a coma) Zach and Felicity go off and get a bit…close and Cammie accidently walked in, Zach goes after Cammie and Is confused when she looks hurt then Felicity gets jealous of Zammie so she starts crying, and being the awesome guy he is Zach comforts her then they go back to the girls room (holding hands) and Bex and Macey look abit dodgy meaning there up to something and then Macey asks Felicity to come to Hawaii.

**Hope that clears things up for you. X**

**Chapterr 33 :o wow this is getting Looong, didn't think it would last more than 20 chapter… 25 tops but it has :D Anywayss Enjoy;**

_Macey jumped up and went over to Felicity,_

"_We've got a week holiday and I've got a villa in Hawaii, we're all going. Wanna Come?"_

**Cammie POV**

I wipe my eyes hoping its not too obvious that I was crying, I take a deep breath and walk into my room, Zach and felicity are there… *gulp* holding hands. Macey jumped up and went over to Felicity,

"We've got a week holiday and I've got a villa in Hawaii, we're all going. Wanna Come?"

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Macey did not just ask that, please say i'm dreaming please say i'm dreaming. I pinched my arm.. nope I was wide awake. I know Felicity's my sister and everything but come on shes going out with Zach, my ex boyfriend, the guy I love… the guy who broke my heart. Maybe she'll say no, I watched as Felicity looked up at Zach he gave her a small smile, and squeezed her hand a little, Felicity looked back at Macey with a massive smile…oh no,

"Yeah Macey, I'd love to come. Thanks." Then Macey did the weirdest thing ever, and started hugging Felicity, I thought she hated Felicity, then Felicity pulled back and gave Zach a quick kiss. I looked in horror as I slowly noticed what was happening… I was getting replaced by Felicity, I turned around and went, non of my 'friends' even noticed, the last thing I heard was Felicity say,

"10 seconds ill just check with my dad." And she bounded out, when she saw me, she smirked but it was not a nice one,

"I won." She sneered at me, then she flicked her long brown hair and skipped off.

**Zach POV**

"I won." I heard Felicity say, huh what… Does Felicity normally talk to herself. I shook my head, don't get distracted,

"Macey, what was all that about?" I said, she was up to something and I was going to find out what. Macey looked up trying to act all in

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Like hell you don't, I know you don't like Felicity so whatever your planning knock it off."

"I wasn't planning anything Zachary, I was just trying to be nice to you girlfriend for your sake, if you don't want her to go, talk to her not me… i'm just trying to be nice." She said with a shrug, then she turned around to Bex, "Come on, Bex lets go." They said and walked out, I walked out into the hallway after them, and saw them down the hall,

"My names Zach, Mchenry." I shouted,

"I don't care." She replied, and carried on walking. Seriously what are they planning, I mean they hated Felicity before, and now there all friendly and inviting her… I don't think that was for me.

_Forget that Goode, this is a great opportunity to show Cammie your over her. _ I nodded, your right…Zach. Whatever they are planning, it aint going to work me and Felicity are together, and we're happy, if they didn't like that they are going to have to get over it.

Why does it feel like i'm a fake, a copy of someone else.

Like play dough someone twisting me and squeezing me, to be how they want me to be.

**Yeah sorry its short, but the weather is soo hot and in England when its hot you seize the moment before it goes and then mixed with revision, I haven't had lots of time to update, because of my guilty conscious ill give you a little clue in what's going to happen in Hawaii;**

**Theres going to be a new person, a very cute new person… I thought I would point out. Someones going to die. Someone goes against the group and betrays them… someone in the gang. And if you didn't guess already the COC will appear.**

**Review and who do you think this new person will be? Who dies? And who betrays the gang?**

**Ok this has 64 follows, not including the guests, so i'm going to say ill update when I get 17 reviews, even if just everyone who has favourited this fanfic reviewed that would be enough.**

**And do any of youse reading the Benedict books by Joss Stirling?**

**Revieww**

**SlimSwiftHZ**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hii oh my gosh THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I know its not 17 but fuck it i'm updating and thank you so much;**

**PrincessMoi**

**GallagherGirls2530**

**Zach-Goode' **

**Guest**

**And bonfires lit up the shores**

**Booklover4life12**

**GallagherGirl-2000**

**Fangirl4eva**

**GallagherGirkXOX**

**Some more guests**

**Oemh**

**Z**

**And some more Guests.**

**Thank you so much! **

**I cant remember If ive put Nick in this fanfic or not… so ive decided he has vanished… No Nick was ever in the fanfic… If he ever was… he just had to go back to Blackthorne or something. Ino shitty writer sorry. **

**Anyway chapter 34**

_Why does it feel like i'm a fake, a copy of someone else._

_Like play dough someone twisting me and squeezing me, to be how they want me to be._

**Cammie POV**

I was listening to music looking out of the window, while Liz packed, Macey had already packed for me and Bex. My mom was going to make the announcement and then everyone else was going to pack and go, we were going to go straight after the announcement. Liz was really jumpy though, anytime someone said something or walked through the door, and her hands were trembling a bit, I walked over and put my hand on her arm,

"You ok Lizzy, why don't you take a break?" She sat down on her bed, and put her head in her hands. Bex and Macey were in the PE barn.

"I keep thinking someone's going to walk through the door and tell me there's been a mistake that we can't have the weeks holiday that I cant see my parents." I gave her a hug,

"Even if they do do that, me and the girls will get you to your parents, even if it means you get excluded and my mom wouldn't do that to you, she knows how it feel with dad going and everything." She nodded but didn't lift her face up, "Come on if you pack, then you can say bye to Jonas." That got her up, I laughed they were so cute. We ended up finishing 10 minutes later and then Liz ran off to find Jonas, I just drifted around the school… I seem to be doing that a lot these days…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We are all sitting on Macey's private jet…ah the perks of being the senators daughter.

**Pro and Cons of this journey.**

**(A list made by Cameron Morgan)**

**Pro: No other annoying passengers…**

**Con: Felicity is pretty annoying.**

**Pro: Got the whole thing to ourselves.**

**Con: I am currently getting squished in between Zach and Felicity making out and Bex who is snoring like REALLY loudly.**

**Pro: Because she is making out with Zach I don't need to hear Felicitys whiney voice.**

**Con: SHES MAKING OUT WITH ZACH!  
Pro: Don't see any pros….**

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Felicity moaned…oh god, tears started to sting the corner of my eyes… Did Zach ever care about me? I wondered. Oh god I want to die right now… Felicity is grinding on Zach. Oh god COC please come and get me. I actually think Zach and Felicity are going to start having sex... I got up pushing Bex's arm of me, this is torture and torture isn't a word I use lightly, I went to the back where the toilets were. I sat on the toilet lid… I'm not going to be able to last a week. My rebellious tears started running down my cheek, I put the tap on in hope of no one hearing. I wiped them away and reached into my pocket and pulling out Liz's new eye drops, they take away red eyes. I put a drop in each eye and splashed water on my face, then walked out. Zach and Felicity had stopped making out. I let out a sigh of relief and went to sit in my seat next to Zach. Felicity was sat behind us, sleeping.

"Hey." He said, I smiled,

"Hi." I looked down… his green eyes were staring at me…

"You ok?" I nodded not trusting myself to speak, he reached out and pulled my chin up to look him, I gasped in shock…he didn't know the effect he had on me.

"You'd tell me if somethings up, right?" His face was so close… I could just reach out and touch it, but I didn't.

"Yu- *cough* yeah." Oh god I felt my cheeks colours, please say i'm not blushing!

He smiled,

"Cammie, do you remember what I said the other day?" He said, his hands moving to my cheek, I felt my face heat up,

"Um… about Felicity not being your girlfriend? Did you ask her out or something?" he shook his head, his eyes never leaving mine.

"What I said after that." …He said, he didn't want Felicity.

"Uh, you didn't say anything else I went after that."

"No you didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

Then Macey walked up behind Zach and slapped the back of his head, his face fell forward…and because we were so close, his lips got shoved onto mine. I didn't know what happened but my mind just started forced me to start kissing him…and he responded, pulling me closer.

"There we go." Macey said and walked off.

We sat there kissing for 4 minutes until Zach pushed me away and glared at me,

"What the heck, Morgan." And he walked off. Huh…. Mixed signals much. I closed my eyes resting my head, he's got a girlfriend Cammie, you shouldn't be kissing him.

But he was the one who started the whole thing. I don't get it does he like me or not. I opened my eyes, to see Macey standing in front of me looking shocked,

"Did that really just happen?" I nodded weakly,

"Well that's confusing." She mumbled and sat down next to me, in Zach's seat.

"Ignore him Cammie, you'll get a better guy. Who'll make you more happier than that cryptic dick. You just wait… I've even got a couple of boys I can hook you up with, and you might even a boy in Hawaii." She winked and walked off.

I didn't want another boy though I wanted Zach.

I was so confused.

Did he like me or not?

**Well that must've been Cammie... oh god I meant confusing, Look what happens to me when I write, by brain just goes all weird. I was calling my friend Zain while I was writing this but I kept calling him Zach he was really confused, then I realised what I was saying. Anyway what is up with Zach and his mixed signals, do you think he liked Cammie or not. And last update I asked if any of you read the Benedict book and its because, when I have some spare time and I'm kinda brain dead and don't know what to write for my Gallagher fanfics I started writing another fanfic…well 3. All of them of the Finding Sky, Seeking Crystal, Stealing Pheonix ones and ive decided to put one up here the descriptiony thingy;**

Ever since Antony left Arianna broken,shes had problems trusting people. So when a new boy Ruben Morgenstern joins her school, things have being going very... wierd. She finds her soulfinder is dead... but then things are not as they seem.

How do savants cope without there soulfinder, some go mean and angry at everyone others drink themselves into oblivion...but knowing your soulfinder and knowing they want nothing to do with you thats worse, do you just forget about them like they want you to or do you fight?

Will Arianna fly away from all this mess or stand and fight it, or just ignore it in the hope of it going away.

Join the adventures of Arianna Benedict and Ruben Morgenstern as they try to live without their other half.

"How do you look at the person you're in love with and tell yourself its time to walk away."

**What do you think, ganna read it…maybe, maybe not? Its upto youuuuu. I'm currently listening to the tangled 'healing song' on repeat….yes I know i'm weird.**

**SlimSwiftHZ x**

**PS. While I haven't been writing ive been thinking about this and i'm ganna finish it soon but trust me it isn't going to go out with a Bang, even if it is a small bang. Ive decided how to end it and lets just says….its not what most of you probably expected. *insert evil grin here***


	36. Chapter 36

**Allloohiihaa…welcome to awkward Chapter! I feel so awkward and cringy…I don't know why.. read the chapter and you might understand …..think i'm going to be sick the middle bit is so blehh. Please don't kill me for it :L :D **

**Oemh: Yep ive already started writing it.**

_I didn't want another boy though I wanted Zach._

_I was so confused._

_Did he like me or not?_

The car pulled up outside Maceys Villa. She got out and walked inside leaving her bags behind…did she want us to take them.

"Zino bags." She said to a man he nodded and picked up all of Maceys bags and took them inside he came back out again,

"Miss its ok ill take your bags." He said with an English accent.

"Thanks." I said and smiled and walked in, I needed sleep my body was messed up,

"Choose rooms i'm the room at the end." She said and walked off.

I walked upstairs and chose a room…ah this looked nice it had a double bed which had like a veil the room also had a balcony with the view of the beach. One wall of the room was a mirror and the other had a flat screen TV on the wall and 2 wardrobes and 3 chests of drawers. In the middle of the room there was a snugly rug and a comfy couch. I dropped my bags and fell onto the bed. I should probably get changed first. I thought groggily and got up and walked over to my suitcase. I opened it to see Macey hadn't packed the best PJs. I picked up a cream sports bra-y thing, but it was looser then a sports bra and then there was a cream pair of small shorts. Oh My God why the hell did I ever let Macey pack my bags. Ill sort it out tomorrow i'm to tired now. I took of my top and jeans and slipped on the shorts, I picked up the 'bra-y thing' when the door opened, cringing I turned around to see Zach. My hands seem to fuck up because I ended up dropping the 'bra'. So I was standing there infront of Zach in really small shorts and my bra I cursed Macey for making me wear a 'sexy bra' -as she called them- today. He looked down at the floor,

"Sorry uh I just wanted to see where this went. Mine and Felicitys room is connected to yours." He said,

"Your sharing a room with F-felicity." I asked, the bitch was totally going to have sex with him now.

"Yeah." He said still looking at the floor luckily he didn't notice the tear that escaped I quickly wiped it away,

"Ok night."

"G'night Cammie about what happened on the plane can we just ignore it. I don't like you and you don't like me I like Felicity." He shrugged, "and you might find someone here." I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see it I didn't trust myself to speak, all the tears trying to battle down my defences. He closed the door behind him. I stood there shocked for what seemed like hours. I slipped on the bra and fell onto the bed. I faintly heard Zach moan and Felicity giggle….yeah there was actual giggilige (or how ever you say it) and why was Zach moaning. I pulled put my ipod stuffed my ear bud in and blasted out the world, slowly I fell asleep.

**Zach POV**

The car pulled up outside Maceys Villa it was big! I got out of the car holding Fells (Felicity) hand, I grabbed my bag and her bags and walked in,

"Choose rooms i'm the room at the end." I heard Macey say,

"Come on ill choose the room." Fell said, I saw Cammie looking a bit lost I wanted to walk up to her and apolagise about what happened on the plane, it was 'the voice' again.

'_Do you think she actually cares Zach she was just playing with you.' _The voice said, I let Fell drag me upstairs into a room,

"Yeah this is nice." She said jumping onto the bed, this felt wrong I should be with Cammie right now, in a room with Cammie jumping on the bed not Felicity.

'_You Love Felicity not Cammie, what's to like about Cammie she's boring and plain, Felicity isn't she's fun and pretty.' _Yeah..What the fuck was I thinking before I totally love Felicity Shes the opposite of Cammie, shes nice, funny and sexy. I looked over at Felicity who was sat on the bed then I noticed the door, I walked towards it and opened it I froze as the door opened, Cammie was stood in the middle of the room in some shorts and her bra. My eyes quickly found the floor.

"Sorry uh I just wanted to see where this went. Mine and Felicitys room is connected to yours." I said awkwardly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I shrugged, "and you might find someone here." I said and closed the door, I looked back at the bed where Felicity was lying down she was staring at me, she walked over to me and placed her arm over my shoulder, I pulled her closer she was just so damn amazing. Fell started rubbing her leg up mine and slowly grinding against me.

'_Go on do it, Felicity loves you and you love Felicity show everyone she's yours. Prove to Cammie that you're a man.' _ Felicity slowly walked backwards taking me with her, she fell onto the bed with me onto of her I kissed her passionately, I felt her grinding against me. I moaned and started kissing her neck, she giggled stretching her neck so I had more access to kiss her. Her hands drifted down to my shirt and slowly started to un- button it. I leaned back quickly and took it off chucking it behind me. I went down and took her top off and chucked it behind me where my shirt lay, she pulled me back down toward her and started kissing me again her hands on my back pulling me closer to her I groaned and my hands went underneath her and unclipped her bra, which added another thing to the pile. She reached down and unbuckled my jeans pulling them down with my boxers, I quickly pulled down her shorts adding everything to the pile.

"I love you." I murmered biting down on her neck,

"Zach, just hurry up."She groaned,

"Cammie slow down." I groaned I knew she wanted this to be special.

"Cammie.." Someone screeched.

"Felicity?" I asked confused, my mind was all foggy. What was happening. Everything looked so much…clearer. Like when you had a problem and finally had the solution.

"Get out! Go to your precious Cammie see how much she wants you." She said pushing me through a door. The room was dark I rubbed my eyes and saw Cammie lying down on the bed…mind fuck she was just in that room how did she get into this room, she looked gorgeous as always but she looked terrified. I walked over to Cammie and lightly shook her,

"Cammie, its just a dream. Cammie babe wake up." Her eyes slowly opened,

"Zach….what are…What the fuck!" She jumped away from me while shouting the last bit, then I remembered…I was naked. Well this couldn't get any awkwarder… I was about to show Cammie how much I loved her then Felicity interrupted pushed me into another room where there was ANOTHER Cammie.

"Shh eveyones sleeping." I said quietly,

"Zach why are you in my room….. Naked." She asked,

"I'm so confused right now aswell, but uh do you have anything I could wear?" I asked, she got up and walked over to a suitcase, she came back with some shorts that looked Waay to small.

"Stretch them out abit." She said and chucked them at me. I stretched them until they got looser then slipped them on,

"Explain, and please get off my bed." She said lying back down again, I didn't move,

"I don't know Cammie my head is messed up, I was in that room and you were there, and we were about to have sex and then Felicity just randomly turned up shouting some random stuff and pushing me into here. Cammie I don't feel right I don't feel like me."

"Zach I don't get it."

"Cammie why was I in a room with Felicity."

"Because youre her boyfriend." Wow hold up a minute,

"What!"

"Zach I don't know what your trying to do but please stop it."

"I'm serious Cammie why would I be with Felicity I love you for god sake."

"…You l-love me." She said unsurely,

"Cammie what's going on. Sometime I feel –don't laugh please- like i'm being possessed or something. I'm scared Cammie. Your telling me all these things that aren't true." I admitted,

"Do you think…maybe it's the circle. I mean they can do that kinda thing cant they."

"What? What's happening to me."

"I don't know Zach just go to sleep in the morning we'll see how you feel and then we can tell everyone else ok, just don't worry." Cammie said, easier said then done. I could be getting possessed by the fucking Circle! I pulled Cammie closer to me, I didn't want to lose her, she was all I had left.

**...Ok lets just run that through your head. X_X how cringy is the middle bit with Zach and Felicity :/ I got my dirty minded friend to write it for me…she was happy. Casually going to be sick!**

**Anyway for those who don't get this chapter Zach is mind fucked and nearly um..has sex with Felicity thinking it was Cammie and then Felicity kicks him out so he goes to Cammie.**

**Yeah….i feel so awkward . .-.**

**Review!**

**Please!**

**I feel like ive rushed things…..**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEWW!**

**SlimSwiftHZ**

**x**

**PS! If you read these authors notey thingies youd see at the topy I said I waas going to write a sequel …well ive already started writing it anndd if I get hmm lets say 13 reviews ill post the name and a little sneak peaky/trailer thingy.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Announcement at the end about the sequel :D this is so exciting for me XD of god I'm sad I re-read the past chapter and I realised how fucked up it sounded...I planned it in my head and it always sounded much better then when I wrote it..too late now I guess**

_I pulled Cammie closer to me, I didn't want to lose her, she was all I had left._

**Cammie POV**

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes I just had the weirdest dream EVER... Zach was in my room...Naked and he thought he was possessed. My hands dropped from my eyes that's when I noticed the figure sitting on the edge of my bed his elbow was on his hands and his head was in his hands...Zach. He looked up and glared at me,

"Zach are you ok?" I asked him reaching out and touching his shoulder,

"Don't touch me." He said moving away, my eyes widened,

"Zach remember yesterday, remember when we talked yesterday remember what you said." He laughed at me,

"Seriously I didn't actually think you would fall for it your more gullible than I thought, it was a dare." My arm fell limp by my side he used me..just to laugh at me behind my back,

"Get out." I said calmly,

"Gladly." He said walking out, when he was by the door he turned around to say something then thought against it and carried on walking. I broke down silent tears streaming down my face I should've known better why would Zach want me -plain, boring, girl nobody noticed- over Felicity -pretty, fun, the girl Everyone noticed-. I heard the door opened I put my head in my pillow,

"Go away!" I said my voice muffled from the pillow,

"Come on Cam ignore him don't let him wreck our holiday." Liz said sitting on the edge and rubbing my back, I lifted my head out of the pillow they saw my tear stained face and a look of pity and anger washed over there face.

"He said he loved me last night and now he's saying it was just a dare."

"That little son of a bi-" Bex said angry,

"Bex!" Liz cut her off, "Cammie you don't need Zach your so much better you deserve so much better." I looked up and Bex was nodding her head in agreement and Macey had this far away look on her face, 82 seconds later she returned to reality,

"Ok let's do your hair and make up."

"Fine." I said and let them drag me out of bed and my hair and make up were simple today, for make up I had some mascara as for my hair Macey had done to plaits at the front of my hair and joined them together at the back so it looked a bit like a plaited tiara on my straight hair. Next I changed into simple denim cut of jeans and a white top that said 'LOVE' in black block letters.

"Ok let's go shopping then we'll eat and then we're going to the beach." Macey said, I groaned travelled all the way to Hawaii just to be dragged to a shopping mall the next day.

**Grant POV**

"Hey what happened last night? We heard you had an argument with Felicity?" I said to Zach, yes I still had a little bit off anger and hate in me towards Zach because of what he's done to Cammie but he's still my best mate we've been together through everything!...Well most things.

"No it was just this dare we played on your sister it was hilarious she was so gullible and believed it all." ...I laughed Cam always used to catch me out except for when we were kids up until she was about 13 that's when she noticed my left thumb twitches everytime I lie, I always try and keep it still which always fails,

"I was in her room yesterday and told her I loved her and I was possessed by the circle." He laughed, my jaw clenched and my fists curled up.

"Not really funny though is it." I said, trying hard to calm down,

"You've become such a bore Grant seriously loosen up."

"Well I don't really like the fact that your messing with my sister."

"Ooh Sorry Touchy." If he didn't shut up I was going to punch him best friend or not then I was going to get Bex!

"Shut up! She loves you!"

"Who wouldn't." My fist was going to fly and out and make contact with his face when a voice came from the hall,

"We're going shopping!" It was Cammie I walked out to the hallway where she stood, I had to get away from Zach!

"Hey you ok?" I said wrapping Cammie into a hug, she may be a dangerous future top ten spy and everything but she will always be my little sister I will always remember her she acted all tough but inside she wasn't I remembered the day we found out dad wasn't coming back she had taken it badly very badly. She hallucinated a lot and had regular panic attacks but she's fine now...physicially, mentally I don't know if she's ok no one knows!

**Ok this chapter is just like a filler kinda thingy just to show yeah Cammie may be a kick ass spy but she's still a girl she still has emotions and feeling...like a girl!**

**Anyway on a happier notee I've decided just giving you the name for the sequel isn't that fun soo... Let's play hang man :D the rules:**

** two reviewers of this chapter will be the letters chosen...and then next time I update first two reviewers with a letter are used and so on...**

**2. You can't do two letters per chapter you can do a letter the next chapter but not two on the same.**

**If you lose then you'll just have to wait until the sequel is updated :D and everytime I update ill put like a little sneek peak/random sentance from the sequel at the bottom. Well this is ganna be fun :P**

**Title-**

** / _ _**

**There we go! **

**Random Sentance-**

"When are you going?" She asked tears in her eyes**.**

**Your just going to have to guess who '**_**she**_**' is :D **

**Review a letter :D **

**SlimSwiftHZ**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ook so I won't be able to update for a while cuz I'm going on holiday to Dubai :L I really don't want to go I am soooo scared of planes but my dads forcing me to go. If I do have internet while I'm there Ill try and update but my dad hates it when I'm on my phone and I won't be able to take my laptop but ill try and go incognito and hide from him and quickly type it... I dunooo ill have to see**

**Anyway...Chapter 38 **

_She hallucinated a lot and had regular panic attacks but she's fine now...physicially, mentally I don't know if she's ok no one knows!_

**Still Grants POV:**

Cammie looked at me wierdly,

"...yeah I'm fine why?" She asked,

"I heard about Zach." I said, she shrugged,

"Seriously Grant it was nothing." She said not letting me in,

"If you need anything or wanna talk you know you can come to me." I knew it was useless she wasn't but I said it anyway.

"Yeah I know Grant." She said rolling her eyes,

"Finee go have fun shopping." I said and she ran off after the girls,

"Byee." She shouted back at me.

**Cammies POV**

"Bye." I yelled over my shoulder to Grant,

"What was that all about?" Macey asked when I climbed into the car,

"Grant wanted to know if I was ok and if I needed anything I could talk to him." I said,

"Aww that's so sweet." Bex said she was totally crushing on him it was cute but weird in a way I mean he was my brother and she was my best friend...meh might aswell do some match making while we're here,

"He totally like you, you know that Bex he always asks about you." I said exaggerating a bit he didn't always ask about her sometimes he did though,

"He doesn't your lying." She said looking at my eccusingly.

"Bex did my heart rate increase?" I asked,

"No.."

"Did my eyes wander?"

"No..."

"Did I look awkward or nervous?"

"No.."

"Did I look like I was lying?"

"No."

"Was I lying?"

"No.."

"Do you like Grant?"

"Yeah." Then she realised what she said and slapped her hands over her mouth,

"Oh my god this is so exciting, ill get Cammie a new guy and ill get you with Grant...then what about Liz she'll be all by herself." Macey said, "we should totally get her and Jonas together. Cutest Nerdy Couple Ever!"

Macey pulled up outside the mall we all climbed out,

"First we totally got to go get some ice cream." Macey said dragging me and Bex to a ice cream shop,

"What flavours do you guys want?"

"Oreo." Bex said,

"I think ill have...oh my god they have jaffa cake flavour ill have that."

"Bex come help me hold them, Cammie uh just wait over there by the bench or something." They were totally trying to get rid off me,

"Ok." I mumbled and walked over and sat on the bench soaking up the sun, I closed my eyes and let the sun wash me in warmth. Then someone walked over and blocked my sun, I opened one eye lazily, there stood a guy he had ice blue eyes and blonde shaggy hair,

"Do you want something." I asked him,

"Cammie its me.." I opened my other eyes to get a better look at 'me' the sun was making it harder to make out his features then I realised who it was,

"Jay!" I screamed and jumped up and hugged him,

"Was wondering how long it would take you to realise it was me." He said teasing me,

"Oh shut up! I haven't seen you in aggess where have you been!"

"Just been doing this and that...stayed in peru for a bit."

"You went peru without me." I moaned we had made a bucket list last time we saw each other 'Get Banned from Peru together' Was on it.

"You were busy in Gallagher I came to see you once or twice but you weren't their."

"Oh yeah..I ran into some trouble a couple of months ago..."

"Around May time?" He asked, I nodded,

"That explains it! I came to visit you in May."

"Oh so what you doing in Hawaii?" I asked,

"Heard you were here and thought it would be nice catch a tan and everything."

"You heard I was here." I said raising a eye brow,

"Your mom." I was about to say something when someone, _Bex and Macey _came back and interrupted mine and Jays reunion,

"Cammie...who's this?" Bex said waving her hand around at Jay, Macey just smiled,

"Why don't you introduce us."

"Bex Macey this is Jay, Jay...the girls." Jay gave them a sweet smile,

"Hey, Cammies told me loads about you guys nice to finally mate you."

"I'm sorry Cammies never mentioned you before..." Macey lied,

"I have this is Jay you know _Jay_." I said trying to tell her without Jay thinking what the fuck. Maceys eyes widened,

"Jay as in your ex boyfriend Jay." I face palmed.

"Yeah Mace." It was awkward bringing that up. Jay gave an awkward laugh,

"I'm still heart broken." He said trying to lighten up the situation...

**Well you have met Jay! :D all I can say is remember him Jay! Anndd Hang Man :D**

** / _ _**

**Not the letter - A, E, H. **

**And I realised I made a tiny error with last chapter sneak peak/random sentance it was supposed to be-**

- "When are you going?" She asked tears in her eyes,

"Tommorrow." He replied.

**I missed the tomorrow bit. Booklover4life12 just ganna have to wait and see ;) ... todays sneak peak/ random sentance isss:**

-"Bye RoseVille, Bye Gallagher Girl." He whispered as he got on the plane

**Well kindaa obvious who's going to say that...**

**Reviewww!**

**SlimSwiftHZ**

**Ps. If I get some reviews I may update once more before I go on my holiday...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry its late I've had it typed up for ages but I just didn't upload it I have no idea why I didn't...**

**I am soo dumb I put Liz in the last chapter yeah so ignore that bit! :L Stupiddd bahh I don't like a sheep they're scary... Ookk that was random anywayy remember Jay he's going to be a big part of Cammies life later on :p yeahh so don't forget him...**

**Chapter 39- **

_"I'm still heart broken." He said trying to lighten up the situation..._

**Zach POV**

I rinsed my hands off I had cream all over them...just don't ask seriously

"We're back." I heard Cammie shout somewhere,

I nearly started laughing Cammie was so gullible last night, I felt a pang in my heart, I hissed and rubbed at my chest with the other hand I grabbed a glass of water and put some water in with the other hand. The pain slowly faded. I was sweating I felt like I was suffocating I flicked the top of my shirt but that didn't help I ended up taking my shirt off. I was still really hot I bent over the sink and blasted the cold water I cupped my hands and filled them with the cold water before flicking it on my face and chest. Ukh I was sweating so much I needed a shower I walked out of the kitchen and nearly bumped into Cammie, her cheeks tinted a light pink..she was cute when she blushed.

_No she isn't cute! That's felicity! _

I ran a hand through my hair, what is wrong with my brain! I keep getting Cammie and Felicity mixed up!

"Oh hey, Zach this is Jay, Jay Zach." Cammie said pointing at a guy he was roughly the same height and seriously if we had a fight it would be a fair one.

"Jay." I said, I heard about this guy before...Cammies ex.

"Zach." By the tone of his voice I guessed he had heard about me aswell. Oh guess we're going to see how fair that fights going to be, he was sizing me up.

"Okay so shall we go down to the beach." Cammie said walking inbetween us, Jays expression softed,

"Yeah come on." He said putting a arm around his shoulder. You know that feeling you have when you see a guy who obviously like a girl but has been friend zoned...yeah its funny isn't it. And Jay here had been friend zoned big time! I burst out laughing.

"What!" Cammie said,

"Nothing its just...you guys are really funny."

"Fuck off Zach...go find Felicity." Macey said coming down the stairs behind me,

"Fine I'm going I need a shower anyway. This hot bod needs cooling down before someone gets burnt." I said and winked at Cammie.

"You need to get over yourself, your not that hot anyway." Cammie said,

"That's not what you thought last night." ...to be honest I couldn't remember last night all I know was I woke up in Cammies bed with Cammies shorts on...which was really wierd! And I was actually hugging Cammie I know, what the fuck!

Everyone was looking at Cammie,

"What! He's lying!" I laughed,

"Suree I am." I said sarcastically, the girls looked like they believed me more then Cammie,

"Please don't tell me you actually believe him." She said pointing at me like I was a criminal,

"Him has a name." I said,

"Shut up." She said.

"Anger issues much."

"What is up with you Zach?" She asked...she had went all serious, I didn't really like the way this conversation was going I was ment to be in control of it,

"Apart from my serious hotness and my amazing personality I would say I was quite normal."

"Its funny the way your egos bigger then your dick." Woow that didn't sound like Cammie...sounded more like Macey.

"Macey are you putting words in Cammies mouth?" A scene from 'friends' passed my minds, the one where Monica doesn't want to do thanksgiving and Chandler tells everyone and Joey says,

"You don't go putting words in people mouths you put turkey in peoples mouths."...I may have accidently said that out loud,

"What the fuck are you talking about why would I put turkey in people mouths." Macey said,

"Uh nothing...". I said, stepping up a step,

"Soo shall we go the beach now." Jay butt in, saved by the idiot...well doesn't that make me look stupid...I still don't like him!

"Bye Zach." Cammie said but the way she said it I knew she was talking about something totally diffrent.

She didn't just mean by for now, I blew it.

I winced and rubbed my chest in pain.

"Bye." I said and watched them walk away...leaving me alone. The guys and Felicity had dissapeared.

I had blew it with Cammie if there was ever chance of us getting back together...I think itsjust gone.

_Why do you even care? You don't like Cammie you don't care about her!_

I shook my head the voice it was taking over me...I do care about Cammie I do like Cammie! I tried to tell myself.

_You don't she's not good enough for you she's to boring and plain! She's not your type._

The voice was right as always...

**Well...nothing really happened. **

**HangMan- **

** / _ _**

**AinsleyWright (guest) has guessed a letter :D woo you!**

**Not- A, E, H, S.**

**Next sneakpeak/random sentancee iss-**

Zach was gone

**Sorry its short :/ but ya know...suspensee :D**

**My-nose-is-in-a-book: ...he's left...how Ironic and I typed that bit before I saw your review**

**SlimSwift**

**Ps. Sorry if its gone kinda shit near the end I haven't eaten/drank for 2 days and I have no energy :'( **


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey, so dubai was a total fuck up I'm actually going on the 15th so ya know had time to update...**

**Guest- Ah good idea might use it...was going to use it for this chapter then I forgot cba re-writing and thanks :)**

**GallagherGirlXOX- Thanks**

**Irish Horse Lover- Its going to be...unexpected, well I hope it is but you guys are clever you might work it out.**

**Zach-Goodes-Girlxxx+Guest- Hope this chapter is enough for you :p just for you**

**My-nose-is-in-a-book: hmm...only time will tell ;)**

**The-one-you'll-never-expect: Zach...**

_I do care about Cammie I do like Cammie! I tried to tell myself._

_'You don't she's not good enough for you she's to boring and plain! She's not your type.'_

_The voice was right as always..._

I sat in the corner of my room, back against the wall knees up so I was in a sat-down hunched kinda position.

"Shut up Shut up Shut up!" I said angrily punching my knee each time to get the anger out. But they didn't stop...the voices!

"I get it please stop!" I said weakly.

_"Camerons evil stay away from her."_

_"Your weak just like your father."_

_"Arrogant Swine." _

"Shut up!" I shouted punching the wall leaving a hole there, they had crossed the line mentioning my father.

_"Temper Temper." _

I heard a noise some where from downstairs, the voice instantly quietened down thankfully. I got up running my hand through my hair I walked downstairs, and heard someone humming from the kitchen, I walked in to see Cammie she was looking for something, just seeing her though was like a breath of fresh air...I felt free the voice was just a bad dream.

"Hey." I said, she jumped,

"Oh you scared me, Hi Zach."

"How come your not on the beach?"

"I left my phone here but I can't find it." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Have you checked your room?"

"I'm going to now." She said walking out and up the stairs. I followed her and stood leaning on the doorway, I saw her bend down over her suitcase,

"Cammie." I said,

"Uhuh." She said looking up.

**Cammie POV**

"Cammie." I heard Zach say,

"Uhuh." I said looking up, he just stood there looking at me,

"Zach are you feeling ok its a bit creep-mhh." I was cut off when Zach started kissing me. I knew I shouldn't have kissed him back, I knew I shouldn't have, he played me and made me look like fool and I should say I pushed him back...but I didn't... I pulled him closer I moaned into his mouth,

"Zach." I said pulling at his shirt he pulled it off I squeezed his abs, he groaned, we walked back and fell onto the bed. His hands went under my top,

"What are we doing?" I asked between kisses, he stopped and leaned back,

"You've never done this?" He said pulling at my tank top,

"Shut up." I giggled, I reached up and pushed his hair back out of his eyes, he pulled my tank top off,

"Cammie." He whispered,

"Zach." I said, trailing a finger down his chest,

"I miss this." He said kissing my shoulder, I laughed,

"What...stripping me."

"Obviously." He winked at me,

"Shut up and kiss me." I said pulling his face toward me,

"Cammie." He groaned he started kissing behind my ear then I felt him bite down on my neck,

"Zach." I gasped,

"Your mine now."

"That's sexy." He pulled back,

"Ugh stop sounding like Macey." He said then started kissing my neck,

"I don't sound like Macey." I said,

"You do, you totally do." His hand moving up my back to my bra he unclipped it.

"Cammie! What are you doing you've taken ages!" I heard Macey say walking up the stairs, speak of the devil,

"Shit. Get your shirt hide in the bathroom'" I said pushing Zach back,

"Do I have to?" He kissed behind my ear. I clipped my bra back together,

"Yes now go." I said giving him his shirt and pushing him into the bathroom, I grabbed my tank top and pulled it over my head just as the door opened,

"Hey Macey, I can't find it." I said,

"Oh you've been here for ages we got worried."

"No I'm fine."

"Shit!" I heard Zach say quietly from the bathroom,

"What was that?" Macey said, "Is someone in here Cam?"

"What? No!" I lied,

"There is isn't there, oh my god Cam who is it? Its a guy isn't it?"

"No Mace your just hearing things."

"Fucking brilliant." I heard Zach say, then I heard the shower go on...Shit! How can you hide that, not a very good time to have a shower Zach, then I remembered...

"Ooh that's probably Zach...our bathrooms are connected." Macey looked at me wierdly she walked up to the bathroom door and opened it,

Zach was laying in the bathtub his legs were hung over the edge and he was soaked his hair sticking down and he looked hilarious, we burst out laughing. Macey luckily dropped the subject and went back downstairs.

I sat on the toilet lid and put my head in my hands, that was so close. I felt so guilty why didn't I just tell them.

"Hey, you ok?" Zach said putting a strand of hair behind me ear that had came loose.

"Why the hell did you turn on the shower." I said getting angry,

"I tripped Sorry."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I was trying to put on my shirt."

"And you expect me to believe that.." Is he fucking kidding me, he expects me to believe that a spy/assassin tripped real graceful.

"I would like you too." Why did I ever kiss this guy,

"You are unbelievable you know that." We were standing now,

"Oh sorry I tripped, what is so wrong about that."

"Fuck it." He said, and step closer putting a hand behind my head and bringing it toward him,

"Maceys downstairs." I murmured not pulling back,

"Never mind." He said pushing me up against the wall.

**Hangman-**

**Letters T+U- Both wrong sorry **

** / _ _**

**Not- A, E, H, S,T+U.**

**Next sneakpeak/random sentancee iss-**

The new Cammie Morgan.

**Well yeah...**

**Ok so basically a couple of chapters ago I said,**

**A new person was going to come- Check, Jay came**

**Someone was going to die- No one ...yet**

**And circles going to get involved.**

**Yeaahh so just to put it out there for suspense I thought I'd put it out there :)**

**SlimSwiftHZ**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Hey, thanks for all the reviews x I've got a new story :D its Called 'My Life' Check it out if you want If you don't want to that's cool never mind :) Here's the thingymijigy-**_

_**Cammie hasnt the got the easiest life. She lives with Pat and her son Sam, Yeah she visits her mom on the weekend but if her stepdad Joe isnt there it gets a bit out of hand, nothing Cammie does pleases her mother, who prefers her son Grant but Grants a different story. This is the story of My Life how my mum took me away from everyone i love and how i fell into a dark hole.**_

_**Reviews-**_

**ZachCammieAwesome- The original Zammie will be back very soon not this chapter not next chapter but I think the chapter after that. And sure ill send you a PM :)**

**Zach-Goode' - :O Maceys going to die in the 6th Book :'( Oh no, Sorry I can't kill her off in this one she's part of the sequel. Sorry x**

**Oemh- Maybe... Maybe not ;)**

**The-one-you'll-never-expect : Nope it isn't part of this story its part of the sequel :)**

**Chapter 41- **

_"Maceys downstairs." I murmured not pulling back, _

_"Never mind." He said pushing me up against the wall._

"Zach." I whimpered as he pulled back,

"Cammie no, I don't think we should do this." Oh... I pulled back, putting on my top and pulling my shorts up. I turned away to walk out when Zach grabbed my arm,

"I didn't mean it like that Cam, I do want you so badly I just want it to be special and bathrooms...not really what I had in mind. When the times right ok Gallagher Girl." He said with a sweet kiss, I shook him off,

"Zach this isn't right your with Felicity and no offence but you've got like a split personality one minute you hate me the next you don't and honestly, I'm really confused I don't like being used and I feel like your just using me but I go with it which makes it worse but I can't push you away and you take advantage of that." I said, it was true he was my kryptonite I couldn't pull away.

"Is that how you feel?" He asked calmly,

"Yeah." I said, he stepped back and pulled on his shirt,

"Bye then." He said and walked out,

"Bye." I said even though he couldn't hear me.

I fixed my hair and walked back to the beach, I just had to pretend that never happened.

**TIME SKIP**

**Bex POV**

"Oh my god its so cute." I said I just brought a kitten of some lady she said she couldn't look after them so I got one, it was so cute it had black and white soft fur. I picked it up it snuggled closer to me.

"Aw." Grant said stroking it, "Its so soft."

"We should call Liz, see how she is." Jonas said,

"Yeah come on and she'll love the cat."

"Cat should have a name." Grant said, I thought about it, it was a male... How about,

"Duke? Is that a weird name for a cat."

"Nope its perfect." Grant said, putting his hand across my shoulders, Macey opened the door and I put Duke on the floor,

"Welcome to your temporary new home Duke." I said he meowed and went to explore,

"We need cat food." I said suddenly remembring,

"Oh come on we'll go get some." Grant said,

"But what about Liz.." I said wanting to talk to her,

"OK we'll get the food later. Go get duke Liz is going to go all wierd and girly when she sees him." Grant said, I laughed and went to find Duke,

"Duke." I called out, I turned the corner and saw a horrific site a scream escaped my lips.

**Liz POV**

"Dan, your food nearly done." I shouted up to my brother Daniel but we all called him Dan, I was making pasta for us. I heard the feint beepy sound of someone skype calling me, I turned down the heat of the pasta and went to my laptop. It was Jonas I smiled and clicked the video call button, the gang popped up exluding Zach and Bex,

"Hey Lizzy we miss you." Macey said,

"Hi Guys I miss you too." I said, it was true it was wierd waking up and not have to go through Maceys torture, or wake up everyone if they weren't awake already, it was wierd having to make my own food which wasn't half as nice as chef louis' food. But it was nice seeing my parents the doctor said any day now they'll come out of the coma. Most days I sat their talking to them but today Dan was sick and Aunt Imogens making me look after him.

"So how's Hawaai?" I asked and they bombarded me with storys and I found out Bex had brought a cat and called it Duke,

"Where is Bex?" I asked, that's when we heard it a scream that we all immideatly recognised as Bexs. Grant quickly got up and ran off screen probably to go find Bex.

"Liz we got to go, we'll call you later Kay Bye Love You!" Macey said and ended the call.

I sat there waiting for news... Any news just telling me there ok that Bex was ok that she just tripped or aanything but nothing came slowly minutes turned to hours but still no word on what happened. I got my phone out and called Cammies Mum I didn't know what to do I had tried the gang but non of them answered,

"Hi Liz, how are you how are your parents?" Miss Morgans voice came through the phone,

"I'm fine but I'm not calling about myself I was skyping with the girls and they heard Bex scream and then Macey hung up saying she'll call later and tell me everything but they haven't called back and its been 3 hours I think they're in trouble." My voice started to crack I was crying now, I heard Miss Morgan call Mr Solomon,

"Thanks Liz, I'm sure they'll be fine but we'll go check it out ok. You don't need to worry ok they'll be fine." She said and hung up.

I felt so useless sitting here safe, while my friends were out there in danger, but I couldn't do anything.

**So yeah the gang might be in danger...**

**Hangman-**

**Letters I + N - Both Correct Woo!**

** / _ N**

**Not- A, E, H, S,T+U.**

**Next sneakpeak/random sentancee iss-**

"Jays not answering what should I do?" The girl panicked.

**So Jays going to be in the sequel...**

**SlimSwiftHZ**


End file.
